The Fall
by TrueGirl3
Summary: This story is AU...what would happen if April passed her boards instead of failing them? How would Jackson and April's relationship progressed? Begins right before the surgeons get the results.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So I don't know about all of you, but I am going through major Grey's withdrawal, specifically April and Jackson withdrawal. Story ideas for these two have been floating around in my head like crazy. So we have until September 26 until the new season, so hopefully reading Japril stories along with writing them will give me ( and all of you) a fix. **

**Thanks for reading and please let me know if you think I should continue. I would really appreciate the feedback.**

**Enjoy! **

The Fall

Chapter 1

April

April washed her hands when she heard it. Her cell phone. April looked at her purse and the fear she felt was...overwhelming. She dried her hands off and then, with trembling hands, rooted through her purse until she found her phone.

The email with her results. She looked at her reflection and noticed that she looked absolutely terrified. She left the bathroom and walked slowly through the ECU towards the exit. She opened the email and began reading.

_Dear Dr. Kepner,_

_We are pleased to congratulate you on passing your oral exams and welcome you to the college of American Board Certified surgeons..._

April gasped in excitement and tears filled her eyes as she reread the first line three times before reading the rest of the letter that told her they would pass her results along to hospitals that were pursuing her. April skipped towards the exit and saw that her friends were smiling and hugging one another.

They all looked to her and noticed her smiling. Meredith hugged her tightly to her and then Karev did too. Jackson then approached her and slowly wrapped his arms around her. April returned the hug, her heart racing as he felt her kiss the top of her head. He pulled away and smiled that crooked smile she loved and said, "Congratulations."

"You too," she said after a minute, straightening her jacket and giving him a small smile.

"Joe's?" Karev said, looking around the circle at everyone, breaking the spell between April and Jackson.

"Uh, yeah, sure," April said, looking at her watch. It was still early and she was way too excited and buzzed from the news to go home to bed.

Everyone else nodded except Meredith who said, "I still feel gross and I need to see my baby."

Meredith said her goodbyes and the four remaining surgeons made their way across the street, led by a bickering Alex and Cristina. April and Jackson followed behind them, both shooting each other sidelong glances in each other's direction and then looking away when the other person caught them.

They entered the bar and grabbed a booth. April offered to get first round and walked to the bar. She asked for four beers and waited, leaning against the bar and grabbing her phone out. She texted her sisters that she had passed. She wasn't going to call her parents. It was too late for that. She would just call them in the morning.

"Hey, need help?" Jackson asked, leaning against the bar beside her.

"Help?" she asked, confused.

He smiled that crooked smile and said, "With the drinks? Carrying them?"

"Oh, yeah that would be great. Thanks," she said.

"Did it mess everything up?" Jackson asked after minute, "Us sleeping together? Twice."

April looked up into his eyes and thought about his question.

She shook her head and said, "No. No it didn't mess everything up. Just...it's just hard because...well, because I..." she trailed off, not sure if she wanted to share this part of herself with him. The last time that she had revealed something like this to anybody, she was teased about it by _everyone _and told by Jackson that she should be ashamed of it.

"What?" Jackson asked, confused. April thanked the bartender who had set the four beers down in front of her and paid him. She turned back to Jackson and said, "I wanted my first time to be...well, I wanted it to be with my husband, the man I loved. And I know you probably think that is naive and something I should be ashamed of, but it's true and I am not ashamed of it. So a part of me is grieving not being able to give something special to my husband. That's all. I am not saying I regret what we did or that I am not glad we did it...it's just...confusing. And I am scared it will change things between us."

Jackson nodded his head slowly and then said, "April, it doesn't have to change anything. We can still be friends. We can just...move past it. It happened, and now it's over."

She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about what he said...well it simultaneously pissed her off and hurt her feelings at the same time. April didn't want a fight in the middle of the bar though so she just pursed her lips and grabbed four of the beers and headed back to the booth.

Alex grabbed his beer and quickly left, spotting some girl he thought he might have a chance with. Cristina was talking on her cell to either Owen or Teddy about the 'dinosaur' that had proxied her session. April sat down and Jackson sat across from her as Alex came back with the girl and her friend.

"Avery, did you know that Melissa works in the lab on overnight?" Avery asked, pointing his bottle in the direction of the blonde sitting next to Jackson.

"No, uh, I didn't. Nice to meet you, I am Jackson Av-" he began, but was cut off by Melissa.

"Avery, yeah I know. Alex told me you were an _Avery_," she said, putting special emphasis on his last name and fluttering her eyelashes. This was exactly the kind of girl Jackson normally went for. Well, aside from Lexie.

April took a swig of her beer, watching in what she hoped was a subtle manner as the Melissa angled her cleavage towards Jackson and tried to engage him. April couldn't watch after a while and she tried to talk to Alex but he was in the zone to get some.

She turned to Cristina who was scowling as she talked on the phone and April decided that she was done for the night. She grabbed her jacket and stood. Jackson looked up at her and said, "Where are you going?"

"Home," she said, smiling softly as she put her jacket on.

He was boxed in by the blonde, but he asked, "Want me to walk you?"

She shook her head and left the bar, waving at a few nurses and doctors she recognized.

Jackson

Jackson watched as April left the bar by herself. He didn't like the way things felt between them.

He was trying to get where she was coming from. She had lost her virginity, which was big in of itself. But he couldn't relate to the other thing...the religious thing. Jackson had never been raised in a religious or spiritual home and he definitely never understood why someone would wait until marriage to have sex.

He did, however, understand her nervousness about things changing between them. Jackson already saw it and they had only been back in Seattle for two hours.

"Jackson, did you hear me?" Melissa asked, bringing him back to the present.

"Wha-no. I am sorry, I got lost in thought for a second," he said apologetically. This girl was hot. And she seemed to like him. He looked her over and noticed that she was practically hanging on him and her boobs were in his face. He could definitely take her home if he wanted.

For some reason, Jackson's thoughts bounced to April and he knew that he wasn't going to be taking Melissa home with him.

As Cristina stood to leave, Jackson said, "I am gonna head out too. Nice to meet you, Melissa."

"Oh...really?" she asked in disappointment.

"Dude, are you serious?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's been a long day and Sloan has me on an early skin graft in the morning," Jackson said, sliding his jacket on.

Alex shook his head in disbelief as Jackson walked out.

He got in his car and drove to the apartment that he shared with April and Alex. He opened the door and locked it, heading towards his room. He stopped in the hall though when he heard water in the kitchen running.

Jackson walked into the kitchen and stopped short when he saw April standing at the sink in little short shorts and a loose, oversized tshirt. Her hair was piled in a messy bun on top of her head and she was drinking a glass of water with her back to him, unaware that he was there. His eyes roved over her figure. Her long. toned legs, her perfect ass in those sinful shorts, her little waist, her long elegant neck that begged to be kissed.

He never realized how fucking sexy she was until right now. He just wanted those legs wrapped around him as he...

"April," he whispered, mesmerized by the sight of her there. She gasped and spun in fear, her hand over her heart. "Jackson! God, you scared me. I didn't hear you come in," she said, her voice shaking.

"Sorry," he said, walking towards her.

"Did you have fun?" she asked, but he ignored her question and grabbed her roughly by the waist and dragged her up against him, moulding his mouth over hers and kissing her hungrily.

April gasped in shock, giving Jackson the opportunity to angle his head and explore her mouth with his. He moaned into the kiss and April responded by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. Jackson shivered as she raked her nails up his back, neck and scalp gently.

She then held his face in place as she kissed him and Jackson groaned and reached down, grabbing her thighs. She got the message and wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Jackson looked down at her, flushed from their kiss and looking up at him, her eyes glittering with desire.

"God, you're beautiful," he murmured.

April blushed and said, "You don't have to say that."

Jackson paused his appraisal of her body and looked her in the eye before saying, "I know I don't. But it's true."

He leaned down and kissed her, slipping his hands under her shirt and massaging her breasts as he felt her smile against his lips. He smiled too and then slowly lifted her shirt, giving her time to stop him. She didn't.

April lifted her arms and he discarded the tshirt. He looked at her breasts. They were fucking incredible. Many of the women that came to him and Mark were looking for a set like April's. But hers were all natural. He caressed one of them before leaning down and taking one rosy peak in his mouth and laving his tongue over her nipple.

April panted and her back arched off the bed, giving Jackson easier access. He took her other nipple in his mouth and April gasped in pleasure. The noises she was making was getting Jackson there. April's eyes were closed and Jackson moved down as he began to slide her shorts over her hips.

April's eyes opened and she watched as he kissed downward. Her skin was so soft and he loved how she was trembling. As he got lower, April suddenly seized up and Jackson immediately stopped.

"April?" he asked, "Are you okay?" he asked crawling back towards her.

"I...I...don't...you...well, I obviously...have never done that before," she said, blushing in embarrassment as she bit her lower lip. Jackson had to remain focused because all he wanted to do was pull that plump lower lip between her teeth and suck on it.

"A lot of firsts for you lately, I guess," he said, chuckling as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's not funny, Jackson," April said, looking down.

"April, I am not laughing at you. Look, I meant what I said," he said, putting his fingers under her chin and guiding her gaze to meet his, "We don't have to do anything that you don't want to. But I would like to and I think you would like it too," he said.

April looked at him uncertainly and said, "What...what if...what if I am...what if..."

"April," he said, speaking to her in a soothing voice, "What if what?"

"What if there is something wrong with me...down there," she said, her voice squeaking.

Jackson scoffed and said, "April, you are a doctor, there is nothing wrong with you down there. Are you kidding me?" he asked in disbelief. Every other inch of her was beautiful. How could April be so damn insecure?

April looked at him and then said, "Can we...can we take it slow at least?"

Jackson smiled and said, "It wouldn't be good any other way."

April gave a small smile and blushed and Jackson leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers softly. "Relax. And tell me to stop if you don't like what I am doing. Okay?" he whispered against her lips. She nodded and he once again kissed his way down her body. Never had he ever had to persuade a girl to let him orally pleasure her before.

April

April cried out, her hands clenching the sheets as her whole body seized up and lights burst behind her eyes. April didn't know anything for a few seconds before pleasurable tingles ran through her body, bringing her back and reminding her of how Jackson had just made her feel.

She couldn't believe she had resisted this at first. April slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she noticed that Jackson was leaning over her smiling triumphantly and kissing her along her jaw and down her neck. He licked along her collarbone and asked, "I assume you like what I did?"

April gave a breathless chuckle as she panted for air and he kissed up to her lips once more.

"Like?" she asked in disbelief, "That was incredible."

He smiled down at her before kissing her softly, which quickly turned into a passionate kiss.

April ran her hands under his shirt, stroking his rippling back muscles. Jackson sat up abruptly and discarded his shirt and kicked off his sneakers and socks before rejoining her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him.

April knew it was just sex to him, but she had never thought she could feel this way for anyone before. And it scared her because she knew he didn't see it like she did. She felt safe and loved with Jackson. He rolled onto his back, letting her rest on top of him as he kissed her, a combination of sweet and greedy that drove April wild.

Jackson could have anyone and April knew that she was a fleeting bedmate to him. She knew he would always be her friend, but this...whatever they were doing was going to be temporary, and as hard as she tried to remember that, it was so hard not to be tempted to fall for him. If she let herself, she would be hurt.

"Hey," he whispered as he broke their lips apart, running his hands down her back, "You still with me?"

She nodded and kissed him eagerly as she reached between them and unbuttoned his pants and push them down past his hips. Her hand brushed against him and he hissed in pleasure.

April was nervous and she didn't know what possessed her, but she bit her lip and tentatively wrapped her fingers around him, causing him to groan and buck against her hand eagerly.

"Shit April!" he gasped out as she rubbed him up and down slowly, experimentally.

She had no idea what she was doing, but judging by the sounds coming from Jackson, he was enjoying it. She pumped him a little faster and his neck muscles seemed to give out as his head fell back against the pillow. She blushed as he swore in pleasure and sat up suddenly, April now straddling him as he wriggled out of his jeans quickly, jostling April against him in the process.

Jackson looked at her and lifted her towards his chest as he whispered, "Ready?"

She nodded and he lowered her down, gently as he guided himself inside of her. April sank slowly down on him, inhaling slightly. She was a little sore from their rather rough bathroom romp and Jackson looked to her in concern.

"Am I hurting you?" he whispered, stopping.

She shook her head and said, "No...no p-please, keep going."

He looked at her apprehensively, but after a reassuring nod from April, he slowly thrust his hips up. April hugged her arms around him as he wrapped an arm tightly around her, pulling her flushed against his chest. He kissed gently down her neck, sucking on the spot where her neck met her shoulder, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"April," he groaned as his hips instinctively moved faster. April gasped in pleasure and he moved so she was on her back looking up at him. He slowly began to move again inside of her and she panted in pleasure as he lowered his lips to hers, gently massaging his tongue against hers in a lazy way. This was...incredibly erotic and passionate.

She panted and Jackson reached between their bodies, which never stopped their rhythm, and massaged her small bundle of nerves gently, causing her already sensitive muscles to erupt in pleasure again. April whimpered as her muscles danced in happiness and she felt Jackson speed up slightly and then stiffen above her as he swelled inside of her, having his own moment as he groaned in pleasure and collapsed on top of her.

April panted with Jackson as they both recovered. April stroked Jackson's back gently and she felt him kiss her shoulder as he pushed himself up to rest on his forearms. His pulled out of her gently and April sighed at the loss of him.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, but passionately and he whispered, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and smiled up at him and responded, "Better than okay."

He smiled and tucked a sweaty tendril behind her ear and kissed her lips softly once more before he rolled off of her and laid on his back. April looked at him out of the corner of her eye before she focused on the ceiling.

Jackson rolled to face her and asked, "Are you sore?"

April looked at him and nodded, "It's not bad though."

April wrapped the flannel sheet over her boobs and tucked it under her armpits. Should she leave? She didn't know what was typical. She had had enough interactions with Jackson's other one night stands to know they sometimes spent the night. Last night he had left after she suggested he should. She thought that would be easier for him so he didn't feel obligated to stay and hold her hand.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he scooted closer to her and slung his arm across her waist.

She looked at him, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to bring the mood down, so she said, "What's next for us...I mean, like, where we will go for fellowships."

Jackson nodded and said, "You pretty much decided on Case Western didn't you?" followed by a yawn.

April shook her head and said, "I haven't made any definite plans yet. They are a good prospect though. What about you?"

"Dunno," Jackson said shrugging, "Sloan said he wants me to stay, but he loves UCLA too."

April asked, "What do you love?"

Jackson was silent as he looked at her and said, "All the programs were great, but...I really like Tulane in New Orleans. I don't know if I want to learn from anyone from Sloan. He is one of the best plastic surgeons in the country."

April smiled and said, "He is a good doctor, but..."

"But what?" Jackson asked, somewhat defensively.

"But you shouldn't limit yourself to learning from one doctor. you have learned so much from Sloan. You might be surprised what you could learn from a doctor with an entirely different style than him," April pointed out.

Jackson was silent as he thought about what she said and April gave him a small smile and said, "I should probably get some sleep."

Jackson nodded and said, "You want to stay?"

April remained silent, not sure what to say. "Um, sure, okay."

Jackson nodded and yawned before saying, "Good."

April smiled as he rolled away from her to turn off the bedside lamp. She rolled on her side away from him as the light went out. "Night Jackson," she whispered.

"Night April," he said from the other side of the bed.

**Please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone...so not sure exactly what everyone thinks about this story so far. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited me/my story. It means a lot. Keep it up!**

**Enjoy!**

The Fall

Chapter 2

Jackson

Jackson's cell phone alarm beeped, waking him up. He yawned and rolled over stretching. He then remembered last night and he looked towards the other side of his bed. April was gone. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

What was he doing with her? Last night...well, something had come over him when he saw her standing there in her PJs, barefoot. All rational thought left him and his body seemed to take over.

He was contemplating what he should do, when a thought floated through his brain and took form. April was an adult. She could make her own decisions. She didn't need Jackson, or anyone else, to protect her from those decisions and their consequences. Jackson laid in bed until the last possible minute and then grabbed his stuff to go and shower.

As he brushed his teeth, Jackson decided to let April take the reins. It would be up to her from this point on. Meanwhile, he would try to keep control of his sex drive around her and try to go back to acting as normal and friendly as possible.

Jackson finished showering and getting dressed and then walked to the kitchen. He smelled coffee and found Karev hunched over the table and a cup of coffee.

"Hey man," Jackson said as he walked towards the coffee pot.

"Hey," Alex responded as he yawned, "What the hell happened last night? Why didn't you take Melissa home? She was eating out of the palm of your hand."

Jackson smirked and shrugged saying, "Wasn't into it, I guess."

Alex shook his head and said, "Something is wrong with you."

Jackson chuckled and shook his head. "Is April still around?" he asked.

Alex shook his head and said, "I heard her leave early this morning."

Jackson nodded and drank his coffee as he leafed through the newspaper.

"Well, I am gonna head in," Jackson said after he finished with the sports section, "Wanna ride?"

Alex shook his head and said, "I am gonna jump in the shower."

Jackson nodded and took off, heading into the hospital. He walked into the lounge and noticed April sitting at the small circular table, researching something in a medical journal. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She didn't look up until he cleared his throat and she said, "Hey."

"Hey, how are you today?" he asked as he walked towards his cubby.

April shrugged and said, "Good. You?"

"Very good," he said.

April smiled and then refocused on her medical journal, lost to the research she was doing. She highlighted and made notes on a steno pad, before she stood and said, "I got to get to the skills lab to work this procedure out."

"Hey, April," he called out before she left. She spun to face him and he said, "I think we should...talk about this."

April bit her lower lip and then nodded, "Okay. I really do need to go to the skills lab though. I have surgery in an hour."

"Right, I just meant...how about after work? Joe's?" he asked.

April nodded and said, "I will meet you over there after work. Page me if your plans change."

Jackson nodded and said, "Good. See you then."

She gave him a small, tight smile in farewell and then left the lounge.

He turned and began changing into his scrubs when he heard, "Avery!"

He turned and spotted Sloan and said, "Hey."

Mark hugged him and Jackson stood there awkwardly with his display of affection. Jackson patted Mark on the back twice and Mark said, "You did it. Plastics Posse just got a little bit more intimidating."

Jackson chuckled and shook his head as he finished tying his sneaker.

Jackson and Mark headed towards the nurses' station and Jackson collected the charts they would need today. He arranged them how Mark liked and looked over the case files as they talked.

"So we are going to need to sit down and discuss interviews for potential fellowships. I am working my connections and also pulling for you to get the fellowship here, however you need to be on your A game Avery. Work that sparkle," Mark said seriously.

Jackson rolled his eyes as they entered the first patient room. It was going to be a long day.

April

April was exhausted by the time the end of her shift ended. She walked slowly out of the hospital and made her ways towards Joe's. She wasn't planning on staying long. She needed to get home and catch up on sleep. She also had laundry she needed to get done. The laundry baskets, which consisted mainly of Alex and Jackson's clothes, were overflowing.

April entered Joe's and sat at the bar. Chris, the nice bartender that filled in most nights Joe couldn't be there, came over and asked, "Can I get you something Dr. Kepner?"

April nodded and said, "Uhh...can I just get a Collins mix?"

"Collins mix? Nothing stronger?" he asked as he began mixing sweet and sour mix with club soda.

"Not drinking tonight," she replied, "I am just here to talk to a friend and then heading home to bed."

He nodded and put the drink in front of her and she reached for her wallet but he shook his head and said, "On me. You look like you had a long day."

She thanked him and then took her drink to a booth and waited for Jackson.

April looked at her watch and noted that not only was she late, but so was Jackson. He must have had a crazy day too. The bell over the door dinged and she glanced up and there he was. Her stomach flip flopping and her pulse racing was a reminder to her how she needed to temper this conversation. She couldn't get attached to him because Jackson wasn't into commitment, especially after Lexie had done a number on him.

"Hey, you already got a drink?" he asked, looking at her drink.

She nodded and said, "I didn't know what you would want."

Jackson set his jacket down and said, "I am going to go grab something."

April nodded, taking a sip of her drink and letting the bubbles soothe her anxious nervous.

When he came back he slid in and asked, "It has been crazy in plastics today, not to mention Mark has been all over me about picking a program for my fellowship. Has Hunt?"

April shook her head and said, "To be honest, Hunt kind of lets me fly solo...like all the time. I think he is just too preoccupied as chief and with his never ending soap opera drama with Cristina."

Jackson chuckled and said, "Yeah, I can imagine that would keep a guy's hands pretty full."

April smiled and said, "So, let's talk."

He nodded and said, "I know you are nervous that sleeping together has the potential to ruin our friendship. I get that. I am scared of the same thing. But I think if we kept it light, no expectations from each other, we could have some fun before we left for our fellowships. I am not saying we are exclusive, but...I don't know, I think I am talking too much. What do you think?"

April was silent as she processed his words. They would shock and anger most women, but April had known Jackson a long time and recognized all his patterns. This was one of his patterns. April just needed to make a decision if she wanted to go along with it.

On one hand, she didn't want to feel like she was being used by him. And she didn't want to ruin their easy rapport with one another. They had gotten close over the past two years, after Charles and Reed.

April looked up at him and he was patiently waiting as she thought. On the other hand, she had always put perimeters on how she should act and what she should do. For once, she would like to...let loose as Catherine Avery always said. At least Jackson was a guy she knew she could trust and someone she cared about and even loved in her own way. She wasn't in love with him, but on the other hand, she knew that Jackson did care for her in his own way.

"I guess we could just see how it goes," she said, biting her lip and blushing at her nervous but excited voice.

"Really?" he asked in excited disbelief.

April shrugged and nodded and he said, "Well...awesome."

April laughed and they toasted one another.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to her drink.

"Just a Collins mix. I am not drinking tonight," she said as she surveyed the bar.

April wondered if she could do this. If she could really let a little flexibility into her typically rigid and structured world. Before she and Jackson had slept together, April had everything mapped out. She would become a doctor, get an amazing fellowship, meet the perfect guy, and then get married and have kids.

So many things had happened in her life that she could never have foreseen. There was no amount of checklists that could have prepared her for them.

April and Jackson chatted about their day, like they used to for about an hour when Lexie and Meredith walked in. April decided now was to time to split. She looked to Jackson as they approached the table and said, "I am going to head out. I am wiped."

He nodded and said, "So...we are good right?"

She smiled and nodded and he said, "Cool. Well...maybe I will see you later at home?"

"Unless you plan to see me while I am unconscious because I will be dead asleep," she said as she put on a coat.

He laughed and nodded and she gave a small wave to him before she turned to leave.

Jackson

Jackson was slightly drunk when he got back from Joe's. He tried to be quiet, but he kept running into things. He heard a door open and he saw Alex peeking out into the hallway and asked, "Dude, what the hell?"

"Sorry, I just tripped," Jackson said apologetically.

Karev went back in his room without another word and Jackson headed to his room. He undressed quickly down to his boxers and flopped in bed, his head spinning. It had been a fun night. One of the first times hanging out with Lexie that hadn't been hard.

Jackson inhaled as his head spun a little from all the alcohol and he rolled onto his side. He pulled a pillow under his head. As he lay there, he noticed a sweet smell...April. April had only slept here one night, but her scent lingered. It was a clean, fresh smell with a hint of some kind of flower. He wondered what it was.

Jackson buried his face in the pillow and inhaled deeply. She smelled so good.

He knew it was going to take time to get used to, but he was glad that April had been willing to be try something light and easy relationship wise. He wanted her in his life as a friend always, but as far as romance went, he just...well he didn't know what the hell he wanted. He had seemed so sure with Lexie and that had backfired. What if the same thing happened with April? He would lose his girl and his best friend.

He took his face away from the pillow and looked toward his door before making his decision. Jackson got up and walked across his room, he peeked out into the hallway to make sure Alex was nowhere in sight before creeping towards April's room at the end of the hall and quietly opening the door.

Jackson crept towards her bed and looked down at April. She was sound asleep, sleeping on her side. Jackson couldn't resist and climbed in next to her. She jerked awake and said, "Jackson? What time is it? Somethin' the matter?"

He shook his head and said, "No, go back to sleep."

April looked disoriented and confused for a minute before she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Jackson slung an arm around her waist and began to fall asleep when he felt her roll. Her back now faced him and he was glad because he pulled her closer and rested his face close to her hair. He smiled and closed his eyes before falling into a deep, pleasant sleep.

April

April woke up warmer than normal and soon remembered why. Jackson had come to her room in the middle of the night. Why would he do that?

April peeked over her shoulder and realized just how close he was. His face was buried in her hair and his arm was wrapped around her waist, his hand resting between her breasts. April blushed when she felt a certain body part poking her in the back.

He looked exhausted. April gently grabbed his arm and lifted it off of her and then wriggled out of her bed. Jackson stirred and asked in a gruff voice, "Where you going?"

"I just have to go to the bathroom," April responded, padding across her room. She walked into the hallway and was surprised to see Alex coming out of Jackson's room, scratching his head in confusion.

"Morning," April said, trying to play it cool.

"Have you seen Avery? He came home last night, but he isn't in his room. Did he get called in?" he asked April.

April shrugged and said, "How should I know?"

Alex walked into his room and April quickly made her way to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and taking care of business, she walked back to her room, listening for Alex. By the muffled sounds she assumed he was in the kitchen, eating his cereal.

April slipped inside of her room to find Jackson still sound asleep. It was pretty early still and she went to her bed and perched on the side of it and tapped Jackson.

He cracked an eye open and she said, "Alex was looking for you. What if he comes in here? What if he figures it out?" She began to panic.

Jackson rolled and stretched saying, "He won't come down here. You freaked out on him when he came in your room unannounced that one time. He swore he never wanted to hear you shriek like that again at him."

April looked at the door nervously as she peeked at the door.

Jackson sat up and pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth and whispered, "Do you have any idea how adorable it is when you do that?"

April blushed and he leaned forward and kissed her bottom lip lightly before sucking it in his mouth between his own teeth. April moaned and he pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately.

"What about Alex?" she whispered between kisses.

"Fuck him, he won't hear," Jackson said absentmindedly, rolling them so April was under him.

He pinned her hips with his to the bed and kissed her urgently. April wrapped her legs around his waist as he bucked against her PJ clad center, causing a throaty moan to escape her lips. April covered her mouth as she remembered that she and Jackson weren't alone.

Jackson smiled down at her in amusement as he pushed her shorts down her hips. April wriggled out of them the rest of the way and Jackson lifted her tank enough for him to get to her breasts.

April panted and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his fingers begin to massage her. He swirled his fingers around her clit and April trembled against him as he kissed lazily up her neck and breathed hot air against her neck.

He slid his fingers along her folds and after finding her ready, he asked, "Do you want to?" looking down into her face.

April nodded and leaned forward and kissed him as he guided himself to her and pushed in gently. April panted against his mouth as she took him all the way in and he rested there, letting her adjust. She bucked her hips against his and he got the message and began quickly moving inside of her.

"God you feel good," he whispered in her ear as he increased his speed.

"You too," she panted out as she rolled her hips against his, resting her hands on his lower back. She loved the feel of his muscles working under his firm skin as he thrust into her.

Jackson grunted as his hips moved faster. April was close too, but she needed... "Can I be on top?" she asked breathlessly.

Jackson smiled and rolled them, laying back at ease as April slowly worked him at first. Yes, it felt good from this angle. April rolled her hips to take him in, loving this feeling of his hands on her hips as he guided her. He reached up and discarded her tank top all together, rubbing his hands over her breasts causing both of them to moan as April shivered in response.

April closed her eyes and looked at the ceiling as she felt the coil build up inside of her. She was slightly sweaty and it felt like every nerve ending was working on overdrive as Jackson began to buck up as she rolled down. Something about the way his eyes were trained on her made her tighten in anticipation and Jackson bucked harder, grunting as she felt him swell inside of her.

Jackson groaned as he released and April fell over the edge as he came inside of her.

Her hips rolled spasmodically and Jackson stroked her hips as he finished.

April lifted herself off of him and fell onto her back, panting. April smiled as she tried to catch her breath and Jackson leaned over her and kissed her deeply.

April kissed him back and then smiled as he pulled away and rolled onto his back once more.

"Good morning," he murmured, chuckling lightly, slightly out of breath.

April blushed and smacked his shoulder. "Ass," she murmured as she turned to look at the clock.

"I better get in the shower," April said, sitting up, keeping herself covered until she got her robe on.

"You do know we have seen each other naked now, multiple times," he said amused as he laid completely naked on the bed, uncovered and unashamed. Why should he be ashamed? He was a beautiful man.

April smiled over her shoulder as she said, "Yeah, but we were having sex then. I am not having sex with you now. Plus, it's cold."

"It is not," he said nudging her thigh with his toes, chuckling.

April stood and walked over to her door and then to the bathroom, she listened for Alex, but didn't hear him. She turned the shower on and jumped in, cleaning herself thoroughly, letting the hot water work its magic on her sore muscles.

April climbed out of the shower just as Jackson walked in with just a towel wrapped around him. He kissed the top of her head before jumping in the shower.

April finished moisturizing her face and then went to her bedroom to get ready for the day.

Jackson finished his shower and called out, "Wanna ride in together?"

April blushed and smiled softly to herself...she had already ridden him today. And she had more than liked it.

"Uh, yeah sure. I am almost ready!" she called out as she finished blow drying her hair. She slapped on a little makeup so that she didn't look too plain and then slipped on jeans and cute blouse with her brown leather jacket. She looked outside, noted the clouds and slipped her rain boots on and grabbed her umbrella.

Jackson was waiting by the front door with his keys, ready to go and walked out to the car. April slid in the front seat. Like everything Jackson owned, his car was nice. He had a Lexus SUV that was about a year old with leather interior. He had bought the new car when his old one died out on him the previous summer.

April was amazed to see the shiny new vehicle in the driveway when he bought it. It was amazing for her to see someone who could just go and outright buy something it would take her months to save up for.

Jackson looked at her and asked, "Any big surgeries today?"

April looked to him and then said, "No, it's actually trauma certification and I am working in the bay all day with the interns."

Jackson laughed and shook his head as he pulled into the lot, "Man, I hated that day. I don't understand how you enjoy trauma. That day put me off trauma for life."

April smiled, remembering how frustrated he had gotten that day, and then said, "It's not for everyone. Maybe I will find a replacement resident for Hunt to mentor."

Jackson was silent as he pulled into a spot and April climbed out of the car and walked alongside Jackson as they headed into the hospital.

April walked up to the coffee cart, knowing she was going to need a little kick this morning and Jackson waited with her. They bought their coffees then walked to the lounge to change.

April greeted Alex, who was looking over a medical journal when they walked in.

"You left early this morning," April noted, "Big case?"

He shook his head, keeping his focus on the journal. April could tell he was in a mood, but she had learned from experience that it was best not to press him.

April finished changing and left, giving Jackson a small smile behind Alex's back before she did.

Jackson

"What's up, man?" Jackson asked Alex after April left.

He too could tell something was wrong with the Peds doctor.

"You screwing Kepner?" Alex asked directly, looking up at Jackson, his expression unreadable.

Jackson looked at him in surprise, and then asked, "What?"

"You didn't sleep in your room last night, but there was definitely someone in April's room with her this morning...had to be you," Alex said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

Jackson didn't know where this was going at all. And he was kind of freaking out because he knew April would care.

"Uh, yeah, we are kinda seeing each other, what's it to you?" he asked, wondering why Alex cared so much.

"'_Kinda'_? Are you freakin' kidding me? There is no _kinda _with a girl like Kepner. You are either with her or you aren't," Alex said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.

"You don't know what you are talking about, man," Jackson said, chuckling, "I told her I wasn't ready for a big thing and she was cool. No strings."

Alex scoffed and said, "You are an idiot. And mean."

"Me? Mean? Are you kidding me? I am the guy who punched you out because _you _tried to take advantage of her," he pointed out, getting pissed now.

"Yeah, I deserved that punch. I _tried _to take advantage, but you _did_. What the hell do you think you would have done if I had actually taken advantage of her?" Alex asked, smugly. The idea of Alex actually sleeping with April made Jackson irate and incredibly annoyed by his tone

Jackson grit his teeth and clenched his fists, trying to stay calm.

"All I am saying is...April is a girlfriend girl. A girlfriend, turned fiancé, turned wife kind of girl. And you are not boyfriend material...at least not right now. So it's wrong for you to do it to her, man. It's cheap. She doesn't know what 'no strings' really means."

Jackson shook his head and rolled his eyes as he stormed out. April and Jackson had covered this. Alex had good intentions, which was shocking. Usually he didn't give a shit about April. But Jackson resented the fact that Karev thought he was using her. They were both getting what they wanted out of this arrangement...right?

Jackson resolved not to think about it. Alex didn't know the complexities of his and April's relationship and he hadn't seen him and April interact since the whole thing started. Nothing was currently wrong with him and April, so he wasn't going to make problems where there were none.

Jackson strode to the Plastics station and spotted Mark, flirting with Julie.

"Hey Sloan," he greeted, grabbing the charts as he drank his coffee.

"Avery," Sloan said, smiling at him in greeting. He turned back to Julie and kissed her before Julie waved to Jackson and left.

"Not only do you have the Avery sparkle, but you have the Avery glow," Sloan said in appreciation, "You sleeping with someone?"

Jackson looked at Mark in amused exasperation and just smiled.

"Good man," Mark said like a proud older brother.

"So who is it?" Mark pressed, looking around as if he would see them any minute.

"None of your business," Jackson said. If Mark knew, then Callie would know, then Arizona would know, then Teddy and Bailey would know, then Owen and Weber would know, then Cristina would know, then Meredith and Lexie would know; long story short: it could get over the entire hospital. Mark was the last person Jackson would ever tell.

"Come on," he prodded, whining slightly.

"What the hell is it to you? It isn't serious," Jackson said as he scanned another one of Mark's charts.

"Oh," Mark said, somewhat relieved. That's when Jackson realized. Mark had been worried it was Lexie.

Jackson nodded his head knowingly at Mark who gave Jackson an appreciative smile. "I want in on this one," Jackson said to change the awkward subject, tapping the chart.

Mark looked it over and said, "You're in. Go prep."

Jackson smiled and put on his "sparkle" as Mark called it, and went into the patient's room, introducing himself. He then outlined the procedure and asked if the patient had any questions.

As he performed her pre-op exam, Jackson couldn't help but think about what Alex had said this morning. Was there a chance that April didn't get what he meant by taking it easy and having fun?

"Is something wrong?" the patient asked, slightly panicked. Jackson, not understanding her sudden anxiety, looked to her in concern.

"You were frowning?" she said, looking herself over for anything that she wasn't used to seeing.

Jackson smiled and shook his head, "No, I was just focused on what I was doing. Sorry for causing you unnecessary stress."

The patient laughed in relief and said, "No, I am sorry. I am just a little nervous. First surgery."

"Well, Sloan is one of the best in the country, so there is no need to worry. If you have any questions, just tell the nurse to page either Sloan or myself and we can answer them for you," he said as he walked out.

Jackson saw Mark talking to a nurse who was running his schedule on the board and said, "Can I talk to you?"

Mark looked at him and said, "Did she ask a question you couldn't answer?"

Jackson shook his head and said, "No...uh, actually it's personal."

Mark looked giddy as a school girl and Jackson laughed.

"Do tell. I knew one day you would come to me for guidance in all things," Mark said cockily, chuckling.

"Forget it," Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

"No, no, no. Sorry, come on. Spill," Mark demanded, sitting next to Avery at the nurses' station.

"So the girl I am kinda seeing... I told her that I didn't want anything serious, but that I did want to have fun and have an easy type of relationship with her. She told me she got it," Jackson said as Mark nodded through the conversation in understanding.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Mark asked.

"She isn't that kind of girl...she has never been in that type of relationship," Jackson said, thinking to himself '_Or any relationship for that matter'._

Mark thought about it and asked, "So you want to know if she really gets this 'no strings', 'no commitment', 'no boyfriend-girlfriend' thing. Easy. Let her see you with another woman. If she freaks, she doesn't get it and then you both will know it isn't a relationship she can handle. If she doesn't, you are good to go."

Jackson didn't mention he was worried about losing April as a friend. And he couldn't tell Mark any of those details without revealing his mystery woman was actually April Kepner.

"See? As in..." Jackson trailed off.

"No, just like obvious flirting or come back from a date with a woman when you know she is home. Doesn't have to be a big thing," Mark said.

Jackson nodded. His plan was actually pretty solid.

"I did good, right?" Mark said pompously.

Jackson smirked and said, "See you in surgery."

April

April walked into Joe's after a long day and spotted Alex by the bar. She waved at him and walked over to it and ordered herself a beer.

She asked Alex how his day was and he was being surprisingly nice to her. What was that about?

"Good day?" she asked, trying to find the source of his pleasantness.

"Not particularly," he said shrugging.

April heard Jackson's laughter and turned to find him. He was sitting in a booth, laughing with Melissa. The girl from the lab. He was completely transfixed, his arm resting on the back of the bench, but his thumb lightly rubbing her shoulder flirtatiously.

The jealously April felt was...almost overwhelming and she felt betrayed. But then...she remembered what Jackson owed her...nothing. He wasn't her boyfriend. They were something so casual, so 'easy' and 'fun' that there wasn't really a descriptor for what they were.

April took a drink of her beer as she buried the hurt feelings she had, she buried her feelings. April turned around and focused on Alex, who had an odd expression on his face. He was clearly uncomfortable about something.

"What?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound normal.

Alex only looked at her then gave a small smile and said, "Nothin'. Wanna play darts?" April smiled and nodded, welcoming the distraction from her irrational hurt feelings.

**So please let me know your thoughts. I really appreciate everyone who has read and/or reviewed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you all like this next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

The Fall

Chapter 3

Jackson

Jackson walked into the hospital the next day preoccupied. While his..."experiment" worked last night in his favor, something was wrong. He had only interacted with April briefly this morning before she left for work and while she was her usual friendly self, he noticed that her eyes seemed a little off. Distant. Her usual sparkle wasn't there.

He changed into his scrubs when he heard, "Avery, wait up."

Jackson turned around and spotted Sloan approaching him, a smile on his face. He seemed happy. And Jackson was glad.

"Hey, I was just going to go grab your charts and films," Jackson said as Mark fell into step beside him.

"So... how did my advice fare?" he asked mischievously.

Jackson shrugged and said, "Good I guess. She wasn't mad, and she didn't freak out...but. I don't know, something felt weird with her today."

Mark smiled and said, "It sounds like she has a clear understanding of your situation. That was the whole purpose of the experiment."

Jackson shrugged, not really wanting to continue talking about it.

"Why are your cases today so sparse?" Jackson asked, holding only two charts in confusion.

"Today I will be primarily reviewing techniques that will help with separating the conjoined twins," Mark said.

Jackson sighed and said, "No chance I can get in on that?"

"No, I will need you here to monitor the post ops. Anyway, the plane is already full," Mark said.

Jackson nodded and Mark said, "So let's get going, go grab films and lab results."

Jackson nodded and headed that way. On his way he spotted April coming out of an office. Jackson froze as he recognized the office. OB/Gyn office. Was she...was April...pregnant? Jackson's heart froze in fear and anxiety. How would she even know? They hadn't even been having sex for two weeks!

Jackson ran when April turned to walk his way. Jackson hid...in a supply closet. He waited long enough until he was sure April was gone. He shook his head as he stepped out of the supply closet. He couldn't believe he hid. He wasn't four years old.

Jackson walked to the lab, picked up Mark's results and then decided to face it like a man. He made his way down to the trauma unit and spotted April looking over a chart and walked up to her.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly.

April looked up and noticing his serious expression, nodded and closed her chart before following him into one of the trauma rooms.

"What's up?" she asked casually, her expression aloof.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked bluntly.

"Wh-what? No, why are you asking me that?" April asked, her voice shrill.

"I saw you...outside of the OB clinic," he said in confusion.

April's face smoothed out and she chuckled and said, "I was getting prescribed for birth control."

Jackson looked at her and sighed in relief and then said, "Sorry. My mind panicked when I saw you. It was hard not to go there."

April chuckled and shook her head and said, "No...I-I get it."

Jackson and April stood looking at each other a moment before she said, "Well, I have a patient waiting if there isn't anything else."

Jackson shook his head, "No, nope, nothing else."

April smiled and nodded before turning to walk away. "April?" he called out before she left.

She turned and waited for him to continue, "We good?"

April nodded and before she could turn, he blurted out, "About Melissa..."

April clicked the cracked door shut and held up her hand as she faced Jackson, "There is no misunderstanding between us. You are not my boyfriend. No strings means you owe me no explanation."

Jackson was surprised by how clear she was being and without any stammering too.

"Oh...okay good. Well, I better get these to Mark," he said, indicating the lab results.

"And I better get to that patient," April said.

"Wanna grab a drink after work?" he asked her as they walked out of the exam room.

April thought for a second before saying, "Sure."

"Great, see you then," he said, cheerful once more.

April

April walked into Joe's and spotted Jackson sitting by himself at the bar, talking to Chris the bartender. April approached and ordered a scotch as she slid on the stool next to him, greeting both him and Chris.

Jackson spun on his stool, facing her and said, "How was your day?"

"Long, but I do have good news. Case Western upped their offer today because of what Inova Fairfax is offering," she told him excitedly.

"Inova...where is that?" Jackson asked, confused. April couldn't remember if she had told him about Inova's recent offer that turned out to be quite generous.

"Inova Fairfax is the number one medical center in Washington DC metro area," April said, sipping on her scotch.

"Wow. Impressive," Jackson said, his tone off.

April brushed it off and thanked him, signaling for another drink.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"I had a boring day. Sloan only had two cases and now I only get to monitor them until he gets back from Boise," he said.

April nodded and said, "Right, the conjoined twins. I can't believe he didn't ask you to go."

"He needs me here," he said, obviously disappointed.

April smiled and said, "Well I am happy you'll be around."

Jackson shot her a lopsided grin and then took another sip of his drink. Jackson and April talked and laughed about this little boy she had in the trauma unit who kept trying to press code buttons and press fire alarms. By the time they left, the parents and April were exhausted after chasing the kid around, trying to restrain him.

Jackson excused himself to go to the restroom about an hour after April had arrived. She sat waiting for him, glancing at the game on TV when someone slid onto the stool on her other side.

She turned and saw a cute guy she didn't know.

"Hi, I am Parker," he said, extending his hand. April smiled and shook his hand and said, "I am April."

"I saw you here the other night playing darts and I have to say...you have got some mad skills," he said in a teasing voice.

April laughed and said in a mock serious tone, "Years of practice, finally noticed." Parker chuckled as April smiled up at him.

"So the guy you were playing with…was he your boyfriend?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

April blushed and said, "No...that was a co worker. I don't have a boyfriend." And she didn't. She needed to keep reminding herself of that.

Parker tapped the bar lightly next to her and asked, "Want to play a round? Loser buys drinks?"

April smiled regretfully and said, "Some other time. I am here with a friend that I promised to hang out with."

He nodded in disappointment and asked, "Can I at least get your number?"

April blushed and then nodded. Why not, he was cute. She dug in her purse and extracted one of her cards and a pen. It already had her pager number on it, but she wrote her cell phone number on it for him.

Jackson approached slowly, sliding onto his stool, avoiding the interaction between April and Parker.

"Nice meeting you...Dr. April Kepner," Parker said as he read her card, impressed.

April smiled and said, "You too, Parker."

He walked away and April turned her attention to a smirking Jackson.

"Parker?" Jackson said, chuckling.

April smiled and then shrugged, "He seemed nice."

Jackson shook his head in a disapproving way and April was going to say something, but then she remembered her own speech to him today. Jackson didn't owe her anything...and she didn't owe him anything either. If she wanted to give her number out to a cute guy, that was her business.

"So when is that conjoined twins thing?" April asked after signaling for another drink.

"Fours days. They leave on Tuesday night," he responded.

April nodded and there was palpable silence between them before April said, "So...Alex is on call for the rest of the night. We have the apartment to ourselves...," trailing off suggestively.

Jackson turned to her, smiling once more, before he grabbed his wallet and dropped a few bills on the counter. He stood, slipping on his jacket as April did the same, a small smile on her face.

Jackson

Jackson finished tying his tie in the lounge, really not excited about this resident dinner of Webbers. He finished tying his tie then sat on the bench as he tied his shoes.

With Sloan and the residents returning, Jackson was happy the hospital would be returning to normal.

The door to the lounge opened and April walked in...she looked beautiful. She was in a beautiful red dress with a slightly pinkish hue to it. On the dress were cream dots that almost perfectly matched her skin tone and gave the dress this feeling of innocence. She smiled and said, "I just need to grab my purse. You look really good."

"Thanks, you too," he said honestly.

April smiled and Jackson was about to offer to drive her when the door cracked open and Parker popped his head in, "Ready?" he asked when his eyes landed on April. The way his eyes roved over April's figure made Jackson want to punch him in the face.

April turned and looked to Parker and said, "One minute?"

He nodded and closed the door. April turned to Jackson who asked, "You aren't coming to the resident's dinner?"

"Yeah, I am. Webber said we could bring dates and spouses," April said, walking to her cubby and grabbing her purse. She looked through it as Jackson processed what she was saying. Was she doing this to mess with him?

"So...you are bringing Parker...as your first date?" Jackson asked, his tone incredulous.

"It isn't our first date," April said absentmindedly as she gave up her search for whatever it was in her purse that she needed.

"What? When did you go out with him? You just met him last week," Jackson asked, trying to remember a night she would have had off and they hadn't been together.

April turned, her face confused and slightly annoyed, "We went out Sunday. You were out. Alex was watching the nursery...why do you care?"

Jackson was at a loss for words and April apparently lost patience with the conversation and walked out of the lounge, calling out over her shoulder, "See you at dinner!"

Jackson sat on the bench in the lounge as he heard her greet Parker and laugh at something he said. Their voices faded as they walked away from Jackson and the lounge.

Jackson's head spun with the idea that not only was April was going on a date, but she had already been on a date. To be honest, he wasn't expecting that. He assumed he would be the only one to...well, to take advantage of the openness of their relationship.

Jackson left for the restaurant alone. After he arrived, he couldn't help but feel incredibly awkward as he sat down at the table. Not only was he eating dinner with April, his lover, and her date, Jackson was also being forced to eat with Webber, his mother's lover. Too weird.

Jackson sat next to Karev, who was scowling into his drink. They were waiting for the other residents, who planned on meeting them there as soon as they landed.

Alex was in a bad mood because Robbins hated him, Webber was sentimental and sappy. He sounded preachy and a bit like his grandfather and it annoyed Jackson. He had to bite his tongue from snapping.

The only people that seemed to be having a good time were April and Parker, who were laughing with each other, holding quiet side conversations when the table's conversation lagged.

After thirty minutes of waiting for Meredith and Cristina to show up, April stood and excused herself to use the ladies room. Jackson watched her go as Webber immediately engaged Parker in conversation regarding his career.

"I'm a stockbroker. I have my MBA from Cornell and was recruited by Merrill Lynch. I am now seeking my PhD in Business and World Economic."

"Fascinating," Webber said, clearly impressed.

Jackson stood abruptly and Alex looked at him in confusion as Jackson said, "I'll be right back."

Jackson walked to the bathrooms, looked around before entering the ladies room. April was standing at the sinks, washing her hands when she looked up in the mirror. When her eyes landed on Jackson in the reflection, she jumped and let out a surprised squeak.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" April asked as she tried to compose herself. She walked towards the paper towel dispenser and looked at Jackson in confusion.

Jackson didn't know what he wanted to say and before he knew it he asked, "Are you sleeping with him?"

April's head turned and her eyes narrowed as she said in a low voice, "That is none of your business."

"Actually it is. We are sleeping together," Jackson said defensively.

April glared at him and stood there, visibly shaking with anger.

"Not anymore," April whispered angrily before walking towards the bathroom door. Jackson grabbed her arm and she looked down at it in shock. "Let go of me," she seethed.

Jackson let go of her arm, "Sorry. Sorry, look. I-"

"Jackson, you are pissed that you are not the only one active outside this open relationship. You were so worried that I couldn't handle it, you didn't even consider the idea that you couldn't handle it," April said accusingly.

Jackson scowled at her and she continued, "I never asked you once about Melissa because I respected what _you _wanted out of this," she said, gesturing angrily between them.

"April," he said, his voice soft and pleading. He knew he was in the wrong and now he needed to back peddle.

April just stood there, her eyes accusing and demanding that he deny her claims.

Jackson's shoulders sagged and he hung his head for a moment, looking at his shoes.

"You're right," he murmured. He looked up and he said, "I...I just...I guess it's weird for me to see you now so..."

April remained silent, her face holding an unreadable expression.

"It's weird for me too," she finally said, saving Jackson from his inability to explain how he was feeling and what he wanted to say. "I feel like I am not even myself anymore. But...you changed me, Jackson. And I loved that," she said, the warmth and understanding returning to her hazel eyes.

Jackson smiled at her gratefully and walked towards her and whispered, "I am sorry."

April gave him a small smile then said, "We better get back out there."

Jackson nodded, but before she left, he grabbed her hand and said, "Let's get out of here."

"Jackson," she said in a reprimanding tone.

"Please," he pleaded.

April shook her head and said, "I have a date."

"I hate him," he said immaturely.

"You don't even know him," April said, chuckling.

Jackson smiled and said, "I don't like this."

"Me seeing Parker?" she asked.

Jackson shook his head and responded, "Me having feelings about it."

April looked at him and then extracted her hand from his before walking out of the bathroom, leaving him alone.

It wasn't until another woman came in the room that Jackson remembered that he was in the ladies room.

April

Parker drove her to her house and as he drove she got the page. She called on her cell phone, apologizing to Parker.

He shrugged it off, clearly interested by this process of responding to pages.

April answered and said, "Hi Bailey. What's up?"

"Kepner...you need to come in. Are you with Avery?" she asked, her voice off.

"No," she responded, "Is there a trauma?"

"No, but...Kepner, I can't really go into detail over the phone. I just need you to come in and quickly," she said, sounding worn out.

April told her she would be there and then asked Parker, "Can you actually drop me at the hospital?"

Parker looked at her and asked, "Yeah, no problem, is it an emergency?"

"I am not sure. I guess I will see when I get there," April said.

Parker nodded and said, "It was cool meeting all your coworkers. And that duck!" He kissed his fingertips and smiled goofily at her causing her to laugh.

"Thank you so much for coming with me. I know it was a weird date for you," she said.

"No I insisted on hanging out with you tonight, and I am really glad I did," he said, smiling at her.

He pulled in front of the trauma center and April grabbed her purse and unbuckled her seatbelt.

April leaned over to kiss Parker on the cheek, but he turned his face and pecked her lips lightly instead. April smiled as she pulled away blushing and said, "Night Parker."

"Night April. I will call you," he said.

April nodded and climbed out.

Bailey was waiting for her and she turned and waved to Parker before she walked through the sliding doors to where Bailey was.

"Kepner, please do me a favor," Bailey said, "Go and pick up Zola Shepard from daycare."

"Please don't tell me you interrupted my date so I could babysit," April said in disbelief.

"I just need you to bring her to me while I wait for Avery and Karev. We will meet in the third floor conference room," she said, her tone serious and impatient.

April left without another word, knowing something big was going on and Bailey was at her breaking point.

April walked into the daycare and cooed at Zola, who smiled as she recognized April, lifting her arms to indicate she wanted to be picked up. April picked up the little girl and thanked the day care attendant before walking towards the conference room.

April was the last to arrive. Bailey, Webber, Jackson, Alex, and Hunt were in the conference room. April sat in the chair next to Alex, bouncing Zola on her lap as she nervously looked around the table. What was going on?

"Tonight," Hunt began, his voice quiet, "We were told that the flight carrying Sloan, Meredith and Lexie Grey, Torres, Shepard, Robbins, and Cristina...crashed. They are currently being treated at a hospital close to where they were found. Dr. Webber, Dr. Bailey, and I will go to make sure it goes smoothly."

There was silence and shock. "What...what we need from you is to be prepared to respond to any issues here while we are away. And we would like to ask one of you to take care of Zola."

"What is the extent of their injuries?" Alex asked in a demanding voice.

"Meredith and Cristina suffered minor injuries, Derek has some significant damage to his hand, Arizona to her leg. Mark has suffered severe internal injuries," Hunt said.

"Lexie?" Jackson asked, his face scrunched in concern and worry.

"Lexie...did not make it," Hunt said, his voice grave.

April felt tears well in her eyes and Zola, seeing her upset touched her face and babbled incoherently, asking why April was crying. April tried to smooth out her face for the child's sake. She didn't want to startle or scare her.

"Does Callie know?" April asked, just now wondering where she was. Her wife, her best friend, and Sophia's father were all on that plane...April could only imagine what she was going through.

"She is at home now with Sophia, waiting for news," Hunt said.

April nodded and said, "I will take Zola...I will take her."

Bailey, Hunt, and Webber nodded in appreciation and they all stood and left the room. Alex was arguing that he wanted to go for Meredith and Cristina. They were his family.

April bounced Zola on her hip, trying to choke back the sobs she felt brewing inside of her. It was like Reed all over again. Lexie was so young...so full of life. A future robbed...April closed her eyes and tried to will the tears away. When she opened them she saw Jackson sitting at the conference room table, his hand resting lightly on the wooden conference table, looking down with a look of deep despair fixed to his features.

April knew he had loved Lexie. And Mark...Mark was more than Jackson's mentor.

April walked past him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Wanna go home?" she asked as he looked up at her, trying to hold Zola steady as the child reached her arms out to Jackson to hold her.

He looked up at Zola and then to April and nodded, reaching for Zola and taking her from her arms. April walked over to Alex, who was a live wire of nerves, stress and anxiety. She could see each muscle tensed. He was still fighting to go.

"Alex," she said softly, interrupting his tirade, "We need to go home and rest so that when they are stabilized and released from that hospital and brought here, we can work."

Alex looked like he was about to take her on as well, but something stopped him as he looked her over. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, he swore a string of profanities as he stormed out of the conference room, past Jackson and Zola.

Webber and Bailey looked to her appreciatively. Hunt smiled a small, sad smile and said, "You are going to make a wonderful trauma surgeon."

April didn't smile back. Today she would give anything to give herself over to her heartache, her panic, her worry...but she was a soldier as Hunt had once told her. She needed to rally her troops. It seemed an impossible feat.

April gave a curt nod to Hunt before leaving and following Jackson and Alex to Jackson's car. Alex took Zola from Jackson, seeming particularly protective right now of the child.

April and Jackson climbed in the car and they wordlessly drove home, all lost in their own thoughts.

When they got home, Alex took Zola and put her collapsible playpen in his bedroom.

April watched Alex close his door behind him quietly and April looked at the closed door as she felt herself spiraling into exhaustion and sadness. April looked to Jackson, who was sitting on the couch, looking down at the coffee table the same way he had looked at the conference room table.

She should comfort him, she should comfort Alex...and Zola. But April was tired and she really meant what she said to Alex. She needed to rest before reality set in.

April wordlessly walked to her room after slipping her heels off her feet and picking them up. As April approached her door, she heard movement and was surprised to see Jackson walking up behind her. She hadn't even heard him get up from the couch.

She looked at him and when his eyes met hers, the look in them almost broke her heart.

"Please," he whispered simply.

April nodded and he followed her in her room. She shut the door behind him as he untied his tie and shrugged out of his jacket.

April turned her back to him and he unzipped her dress, gently kissing her shoulder after he did so.

April walked towards her dresser and pulled out a nightgown as Jackson finished getting undressed. April slipped on her nightgown after she stripped down to her underwear and put her clothes on the chair at her desk. April clicked off the light and climbed in bed next to Jackson.

Even though she couldn't hear him, she felt the bed move with the force of his silent sobs. April turned and wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her. She felt him bury his face in her neck and shoulder as he cried and April bit her lip as she held back her own tears.

April rubbed down his neck and back in a soothing way.

She didn't know when, but he fell asleep like that in her arms.

As Jackson slept in her arms, April knew that whatever they were doing...she couldn't do it anymore. As she lay there, she could feel herself falling deeper and deeper. She would do anything for him and that just... scared the crap out of her.

And not because she was afraid to fall in love, but because she was afraid to fall in love with a man who couldn't feel the same way.

**So? You like where I am taking this...? Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, another update. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and please make sure to leave me a review.**

**Enjoy!**

The Fall

Chapter 4

Jackson

Jackson watched as Lexie's body was laid to rest at Lakeview Cemetery. He still couldn't believe it. Even though he knew it was her being lowered into the grave, he still expected to see her running labs for Shepard or smiling at Sloan from across Joe's...she was gone. Lexie was gone.

Jackson heard Meredith quietly sob as her sister was lowered in the grave. Cristina had her hand and had an arm wrapped around her as Derek held Zola with his good hand. Jackson looked across from him and there stood April. Her tearful eyes were trained on the hole between them and she hiccupped back sobs as she listened to the minister speak.

The service ended and only a handful of people stayed behind, wordlessly trying to accept what happened to Lexie Grey.

Jackson caught up with April and Alex. He slipped his hand inside of April's, not caring that it was public. He just needed to hold her hand. She held it and squeezed his hand as they reached the car. April released his hand and climbed in the backseat as they headed to Meredith's house for the small gathering.

There was no talking and no noise, but it was okay. In this situation, nothing could be said to help them understand why their friend was gone.

They arrived at Meredith's house and April immediately walked to the kitchen to make sure everything was running smoothly. She had offered to help cook and organize for after the funeral. She had also been up at their apartment preparing loads of meals for Derek and Meredith.

Jackson and Alex followed her into the kitchen, not having anything else to do. As April took things out of the oven and made things presentable for the small group of people coming over, Alex and Jackson both watched as they nursed a beer.

April started carrying dishes out from the kitchen to lay out on a buffet in the living room. Jackson finished his beer and began carrying things out, even though April insisted she could handle it.

Jackson stopped April from going back into the kitchen and gently asked, "You okay?" He knew she wasn't okay...nobody could be okay after this recent tragedy, but April knew what he meant. April was a contradiction in terms. She survived so much, displaying incredible strength and resilience, but then there was this fragility and vulnerability.

She looked at him for a moment and her expression...well it worried Jackson. And he didn't know why.

She nodded after a few seconds then gave a tight lipped smile before walking around Jackson and going back into the kitchen.

Jackson was about to follow when the front door opened and Webber, Bailey, Hunt, and Torres came in. They immediately went to the living room as April carried out another dish loaded with comfort foods, Alex trailing behind her with a large basin full of ice and different kinds of alcohol.

The doctors immediately descended upon the basin of booze and April stood back as she straightened all the food on the table. Jackson watched her carefully as she popped a meatloaf/mashed potato bite into her mouth.

Jackson was pulled into a conversation with Bailey and Webber. It was almost impossible not to discuss Sloan. He hadn't been able to go to the funeral and Jackson was worried his friend and mentor wouldn't come back. Jackson spent nearly all his spare time talking to Sloan about all their cases.

Throughout the reception, Jackson kept a close eye on April, monitoring her. She seemed to be holding up even though there was a thick veil of sadness and grief surrounding her.

Midway through the party, Jackson noticed her walk out the front door. He excused himself from his conversation with Cristina and Callie and followed her out.

She sat on the front porch swing and gave him that same small, tight lipped smile that didn't do much to reassure him.

He walked towards her and sat next to her on the swing. After a minute he wrapped his arm around her and they sat there for a while before anything was said between them.

Jackson looked down to her face and after a minute of looking back at him, April whispered, "I have to say something."

Jackson nodded, dread filling him. Whatever was coming was not going to be something he liked otherwise she wouldn't be struggling like she was.

"I...I can't do this anymore," April said, her voice shaking as she tried to contain her tears.

"Do...what?" he asked, confused.

"This...between us. I thought that I could do something casual...not commitments, no strings. But I can't. I am not that kind of girl. I...I like structure, I like things clearly classified and I am not a strong enough person not to get jealous when I see you with lab assistants, nurses, or interns," she said, looking up at Jackson as she explained.

"I thought you were...okay with what we were...I didn't want to pressur-"

"You didn't. This was me. All me. Like I said, I thought I could do this...but I...I just can't anymore. I can't. It isn't your fault, it's mine. I thought I could change, but...but I can't," she said, standing to her feet.

Jackson felt his head spinning and as she began to walk away, he grabbed her hand and stopped her. "April, wait..."

She turned and looked down on him and said, "No really. Jackson, don't worry about this. I mean it."

April

April began to walk inside again when he said, "April, wait."

April braced herself before she turned. She just wanted to get through this before she began to cry. Jackson walked towards her, determination strong on his features.

"You can't do what we are currently doing," he stated, as if clarifying what she said.

April's brow furrowed in confusion as she nodded.

"I think that we should try being together then," he said, his eyes intense as he stepped closer to her, grabbing for her hands.

"Jackson, you said-"

"I know what I said. I didn't think that I wanted anything serious after...after Lexie. But today...you...things have changed for me. I can do this," he said, gesturing between them.

April only looked at him, her heart beating but her head whirling with her thoughts. Most of them were of disbelief and doubt and Jackson must have sensed it because he repeated in a fierce, "I can do this."

April looked into his disarming blue eyes and in a quiet voice asked, "Really?" She hated that her voice sounded so nervous and fragile, but she was scared as hell. Opening up something with Jackson could hurt her, but if today taught her anything it was that life is short and she couldn't hide from experiences because she might get hurt.

He nodded and a small smile touched his lips. "I don't want to stop...being with you."

April nodded and thought for a moment before she leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. "Okay," she whispered.

His smile took form and his grin that she loved appeared. She kissed him lightly again and said, "We should wait to tell anyone...the timing isn't right," she said as she looked to the front door.

Jackson smiled and said, "That...that might not be possible."

April gave him a confused look and he gestured towards the large picture window...where many of their colleagues were openly watching the couple. April whispered, "Oh shit." Her face flushing in embarrassment.

Jackson chuckled and kissed her forehead, before grabbing her hand and leading her back inside.

"The meatloaf potato bites...amazing," he whispered as he guided them back into the living room. He kissed her temple before he left her side. She looked at the trays of food, noting they needed to be refilled.

April grabbed the trays, feeling many eyes on her as she left the room.

She began refilling the empty tray when a voice said, "So you and pretty boy, huh?"

April turned to see Cristina and Meredith standing in the kitchen. Meredith walked up to the island and propped on a stool, eating right off the tray. "These are amazing," she said, pointing to the meatloaf and potato bites. April smiled and said, "Thanks."

"So spill," Cristina said around a mouthful of her food.

April blushed and said, "There isn't really anything to spill. We just...we are going to try to be together."

"Uh uh, you aren't getting off that easy, Kepner," Meredith said with a small smile.

April looked at Meredith, realizing she was putting on a brave face and trying to take her mind of Lexie.

She looked back down at the food and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Cristina said as she gave her a 'duh' look.

"When did it start?" Meredith clarified.

"San Francisco," she replied honestly.

"At the _Boards_?" Cristina asked in disbelief. "Holy shit."

"Wow," Meredith said snacking on some prosciutto crostini.

"What happened? How?" Cristina asked.

April shook her head and said, "It's not important."

"Like hell, Kepner. Look...Meredith needs the details. So bore us with whatever you got," Cristina demanded.

April smiled and said, "We...we slept together."

Meredith's jaw dropped and Cristina was now choking on a meatloaf bite.

"Excuse me?" Meredith said in shock.

"Like you slept in the same bed together? Or..." Cristina asked as she regained her composure.

"No, we had sex," April clarified as she blushed.

"You...have you lost the superpowers?" Cristina asked, looking her over as if she could see such a change.

"Cristina, really," April said, chuckling.

"Was it good?" Meredith asked.

"It was...wonderful. Perfect," April admitted with a small smile.

Cristina apparently couldn't take anymore and said, "I need another drink to take this all in."

She stood, grabbing a handful of meatloaf bites before leaving. Meredith also stood and asked, "Are you happy?"

April nodded and said, "I think so."

Meredith just smiled sadly and nodded before following her friend out of the kitchen. April finished loading the trays and headed out into the living room.

**Please review and let me know how I am doing. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I know it's been awhile. I have been working on a couple of my other stories that I have been neglecting for my Japril fics. Thanks for your support and patience and most importantly for reading! It means the world to me.**

**Enjoy!**

The Fall

Chapter 5

Jackson

Jackson smiled as he walked up behind April, who was leaning against the nurses' station, furiously scribbling her notes into a patient chart.

He walked up behind her and kissed the back of her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned slightly in his arms, her red cheeks causing him to smile.

"A little public, don't you think?" she asked, but with a smile on her face as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I don't care," he replied flippantly, kissing her neck.

April chuckled as he kissed along her jaw.

"Do you have time?" he asked suggestively, squeezing her ass under her lab coat and pulling her closer.

April groaned quietly and said, "No. I...I...", losing her train of thought as Jackson's kisses found the spot on her neck that made her lose all self control in his arms.

"You what?" he rumbled in amusement against her soft skin.

She spun in his arms and smacked his chest as she came back to herself.

"I have a patient," she said, scolding. Her face was flushed and she was clearly flustered.

Jackson leaned forward and kissed her forehead before saying, "You're no fun, Kepner."

He smiled and strode off towards the ICU with a smile on his face.

So far their relationship was going good. Despite the morose mood descending on the hospital in the wake of the funeral and with the pending lawsuit, Jackson was happy.

He still worried for Sloan, who was still unconscious. Jackson read to him for half the day and took care of as many patients as he could.

Jackson's smile faded as he walked into Mark's room. Callie was sitting in her chair. She looked exhausted. Jackson smiled and said, "Mind if I..." he trailed off.

Callie nodded and said, "Yeah, of course. I should go pick up Sophia and get her home. Will you page me if there is any change?"

Jackson nodded and sat on the opposite side of the bed as Callie squeezed Mark's hand once more before leaving. Jackson watched her retreat and then murmured to the comatose Mark, "You could give her a break and wake up, man. She needs you."

Jackson looked to Mark as if he was waiting for the older man to respond to him. When he didn't, Jackson flipped open the first chart and began rattling off the case to Mark, telling him how Jackson thought Mark would proceed.

Midway through one of the charts, a beeping from one of Mark's machines disrupted him. He looked up and said, "Oh shit...Page Yang, Hunt, and Shepard," he asked the nurse who came in to check the monitor. Jackson walked to the machine and studied the readings. Mark's heart was in arrhythmia. Jackson checked Mark over as Hunt, Yang and Shepard all appeared within seconds.

"Avery," Shepard said, moving around Jackson to examine the machine. Yang hovered over his chest, placing her stethoscope to Mark's chest. "He had arrhythmia and..."

"We need to go in," Yang murmured to herself as she whipped her stethoscope back on her neck.

Hunt nodded and they quickly detached Mark from his machines and took off, leaving Derek and Jackson standing there, worrying.

They stood there for a long time until April jogged in and said, "What happened?"

"He entered arrhythmia," Jackson said, still dazed by how quickly that had happened. April crouched down and picked up the charts he must have dropped when he stood to check Mark out.

He walked across the room and took the pile of charts out of her hands and said, "Thanks."

April smiled and nodded and said, "I will go see if I can scrub in and help." 

Jackson nodded. She had been very good during her cardio rotation.

She smiled and touched his hand before she left, jogging towards the OR. When she was gone Jackson turned and looked to Shepard, whose eyes were focused on the place where Mark was before he was taken.

"He is going to pull through," Jackson said, "He is just being a pain in the ass."

Shepard looked up at him and then burst out laughing. "He is... a _major _pain in the ass."

Jackson smiled and chuckled as Shepard left the room. Jackson set his charts down at the nurses' station. April wasn't back, so he assumed they had asked her to scrub in.

He sat at the nurses' station and decided to chart until they brought Mark back.

Jackson didn't know when he fell asleep hunched over the charts, but he jerked awake when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jackson, hey, he's out," April whispered, trying to calm him.

Jackson jumped to his feet and walked into the room. Mark was hooked up to even more machines than he was before and he looked...terrible. He felt April walk up behind him and he turned and asked, "What was it?"

Cristina, Owen, and April all explained in detail that Mark's heart had developed a tear, going undetected until Jackson had caught it. After doing post op exams, Cristina and Owen left leaving April and Jackson alone. Jackson sat on the chair, watching as April fluttered around Mark, making sure all the tubes and IVs were secure. She checked his fluid and med bags and then walked over to Jackson. She didn't say anything, she just stood next to him.

After a few minutes, he grabbed April's hand and gently tugged her towards him. He pulled her into his lap and she ran her hands along his shoulders lightly, her eyes full of concern and sympathy for him.

"You okay?" she whispered.

He nodded and tried to give her a smile, but failed miserably.

April asked, "Do you want time alone with him?"

Jackson looked up into her eyes. She was so warm and kind and she just...she just wanted to do anything that could make him feel better. He could see it in her so clearly. She was a good person.

Jackson shook his head and asked, "Wait here with me awhile?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders and just held him. He rested his head on her shoulder, his eyes focused on Mark. He didn't realize he zoned out until April stood from his arms.

He looked up at her, confused when he realized she was transfixed by something...Mark.

His eyes were open.

April

Jackson stood next to April as she gently said, "Mark? Dr. Sloan can you hear me?"

Mark groaned and Jackson walked to the door and said to the nurse at the station, "Dr. Sloan is awake. Page...everyone. Torres, Shepard, Yang, Hunt. Immediately."

"Kepner?" Mark whispered in a strained voice.

April nodded and said, "You are just out of surgery. Yang and Hunt will be in shortly to talk to you."

Jackson stood at the foot of the bed, still in shock to see his mentor awake.

April was listening to his heart, "Steady, even rhythms."

"April," Mark said, causing April to stop her fussing. He had never called her by her first name and something in the way he said her name made her stop.

April looked down into his eyes, letting him know she was listening and he gently said, "Lexie."

April bit her lip and looked down into Mark's eyes, hoping and praying he didn't need her to say it.

Mark looked into her eyes for a few pregnant moments and then closed his eyes, clearly in pain and inhaled sharply through his nose. April reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She looked to Jackson who was still frozen. She was torn between helping Mark, who was clearly in pain and Jackson who was obviously struggling.

"Jackson," she said, looking at him. His eyes focused on hers and she murmured, "He needs you."

Jackson looked between Mark and April and she could tell he was scared. "Jackson, you can do this," she said supportively.

Jackson nodded and walked to the other side of the bed and said, "Sloan."

Mark's eyes snapped open, focusing on Jackson immediately and he said, "She...she had told me she loved me...I should have said it sooner. I was just scared."

Tears swam in the normally mischievous and cocky eyes of Mark Sloan. Now his eyes swirled with pain and grief. April tried to hold back her tears, but it was just too sad. Mark and Lexie...they had been meant to be. Jackson had told April one time he didn't believe in soul mates or meant to be. But April did. How could she not looking down at the man who was missing his other half?

April looked to Jackson whose face was blank as it looked down into his mentor's face. Finally Jackson said, "At least you said it. Lexie knew...she always knew how much you loved her." April hiccupped back a sob and she knew she needed to get out of there. She was making it worse.

April gently let go of Mark's hand and walked out, covering her mouth to stifle her sob.

She walked to the nearest on call room and plopped on the bed and released her cries. She wiped furiously at her eyes. She couldn't even imagine what Mark was feeling. Not only was he battered and broken, but the woman he loved was gone. And he had regrets. As April wiped her tears away and inhaled deeply to calm herself, she made herself a promise. Never to hold back. Never to have regrets.

There was a light tapping on the door and Jackson popped his head in a moment later.

"Hey," April said standing and walking towards him, "I just...I couldn't be in there a minute longer. I am sorry. How is he doing?"

Jackson just wrapped his arms around her and April hugged him back, holding him tightly.

"Are you okay?" she whispered against his shoulder.

He mumbled something into her shoulder that she didn't understand and pulled back.

"What?" she asked, stroking the nape of his neck softly.

"I... I love you," he whispered, looking down into her face.

April was shocked and she looked up at him in surprise. He had been so...against something serious, and now he was saying he loved her? Was this about Sloan?

April smiled and hugged him again, refraining from saying anything back which she was sure he would notice. She just didn't want to say something until he was sure he meant what he said. She loved Jackson and more than in a friendly way. She was _in _love with him. The past two weeks it had become so clear to her once they decided to be together.

He pulled back and looked down at her and she remembered her pep talk before he came in. No regrets. No holding back.

"I love you, Jackson," she admitted in a whisper, looking into his eyes. He smiled and kissed her softly before pulling her to the cot sitting down in front of her.

He lifted her scrub top up and discarded it. April shuddered as he kissed between her breasts and down her stomach as he worked to get her bra off. April shivered when he finally got it off and he kissed up her abdomen, taking her nipple in his mouth. His hands stroked all over her skin and April smiled as she felt him moan against her skin and rest his hands on her ass.

He suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled her so she was straddling him and she panted as his hands travelled from her ass, slowly up her back and tangled themselves in her hair as he kissed her passionately. April responded, rolling her hips causing him to growl and pulled her down so she was lying on top of him. She kicked her sneakers off and she felt Jackson kick his off as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck.

"April," he said, his tone desperate. April pulled back and quickly freed him of his top and then shimmied out of her scrub pants as she rested on top of him, her breasts pushed against his chest. She kissed him and whispered against his lips, "I love you."

It felt so freeing to say it.

Jackson rolled them so she was on her back and April helped as he got rid of his scrub pants, but not before grabbing a condom from his wallet and slipping it on.

April wrapped her legs around his waist as he held himself over her and he slowly pushed into her. April closed her eyes and bit her lip as he began to move slowly at first. Her eyes opened when she felt him touch her cheek and push some stray hairs from her face.

April opened her eyes and leaned her face towards his and he leaned down and kissed her as he thrust into her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her hands on his hips, just above his ass, loving how she could feel his muscles frantically at work.

Jackson grunted against her lips and April rubbed her hands up and down his back, causing him to pump harder. He stretched his neck and April leaned forward and kissed along his collarbone. Her feet dug into his ass as she moaned and closed her eyes. She was close. The beautiful pressure was almost reaching the point when...

April cried out as she came and her whole body quaked with the force of her release. April's nails dug into Jackson's back and she tensed up as her whole body arched under him. Jackson thrust one...two...three more times before he groaned and seized on top of her before collapsing heavily on top of her.

April was breathing heavily and so was Jackson as they came down from what might have been the best sex they had ever had. April rubbed up and down Jackson's back as she came back from nirvana and Jackson pushed himself up and smiled down at her gently.

He pecked her lips before pulling out of her and rolling off of her. April rolled to her side and pulled the sheet up over her as Jackson got rid of the condom. April smiled at him and he slung an arm around her waist and asked, "Want to get some sleep?"

April nodded and realized how tired she was. She looked at Jackson and gently rubbed the pad of her thumb under his eyes, where dark circles resided marring his normally perfect features.

"You too," she said as she snuggled closer. Jackson nodded and pulled the sheet up around both of them before yawning and closing his eyes. April smiled at him before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Jackson

Jackson rubbed his eyes as he looked over Sloan's chart and tried to discern how Sloan was. Callie slept in the chair next to the bed. She looked uncomfortable but she was snoring lightly. Jackson pulled up a chair and sat next to Sloan's bed on the other side. He was resting comfortably, but he would jerk in his sleep every once in awhile.

He put Sloan's chart down and rubbed his forehead as he checked his watch. It was five in the morning. He stood and walked out of the room and then walked to the station where one of the interns stood.

"You are monitoring Sloan, correct?" he asked the intern...what was her name? Stacy?

She looked scared and shocked that Jackson was talking to her. He then realized he was no longer just a resident. He was a board certified doctor. Technically an attending.

Eventually she nodded, her eyes wide and she adjusted her glasses.

"Okay, good. I have written his instructions clearly in his chart. If any change occurs, page me. Also, can you please get Dr. Torres a pillow and blanket?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, I will do that Dr. Avery."

Jackson gave her a small smile and said, "Thanks Doctor...?" trailing off awkwardly.

"Edwards. Stephanie Edwards," she said smiling, embarrassed.

Jackson nodded and said, "Sorry, yes. Dr. Edwards."

They stood there for a moment before Jackson said, "Goodnight, Dr. Edwards."

"Goodnight Dr. Avery."

Jackson turned and left, walking towards the on call room where he had left April sleeping. As he approached the on call room, he felt a tightness...a pressure rise in his chest. He tried to tamp it down, but when he opened the door to the on call room and looked down at April, something prevented him from waking her up to go home.

They had said they loved each other. And he did love April...he just wasn't sure if he had been ready to say it. Why had he blurted it out like that? Was it all the stuff going on with Sloan? He could see April had been afraid, but when she had said she loved him too, she had been so brave and hopeful. And she had meant it.

Jackson smiled as he looked down at her. He tucked a tendril of her soft red hair behind her ear as she slept deeply. She hadn't been sleeping much either.

Jackson considered climbing back in with her, but something stopped him. Instead he awkwardly stood there until he decided to leave. Jackson picked up her scrubs and folded them, laying them out on the chair, with her sneakers underneath it. He then grabbed his own lab coat and quietly left. He stood outside the on call room and didn't know where to go.

He made the decision and walked to a nearby on call room and lay out on the bed. He yawned and his head raced with Sloan and his medical stats and what they could mean...how he could help. And once Sloan did pull through, he was going to be inconsolable over Lexie, wishing he hadn't made it.

Then there was April...he knew he had to tread carefully. He never wanted to hurt her. Jackson loved April, and his apprehension was not coming from knowing he loved her. He knew he was lucky to be in love with her. His problem was April and what her expectations might be now that they were "in love".

Would she expect engagement, marriage, kids? Jackson was nowhere near ready to be somebody's husband, even if it was April's. Kids...he didn't know if he ever wanted kids. Jackson never saw himself as a guy with the perfect house, with a wife and kids playing in the yard. Nobody in the Avery family had had that in mind for their life. It had been all about professionally excelling and distinguishing themselves in medicine.

Jackson knew April not only had excelling in medicine in mind, but she wanted the perfect family and home too. She wanted it all. She was raised that way.

The more he thought about it the harder his heart beat in panic and fear. He needed to calm down or Yang was going to have to operate on him soon.

Jackson inhaled and exhaled deeply, calming his heart and evening his breaths. He then focused on clearing his mind so that he could get some sleep.

April

April woke up to her pager going off. She opened her eyes and then sat up abruptly when she realized that she had fallen asleep naked in the on call room. April looked for her pager and found it neatly placed on top of her folded scrubs...Jackson must have done that. When did he even leave? And why didn't he wake her up?

April looked at her pager and swore loudly when she saw the time. She had only twenty minutes until her shift started. April pulled on her underwear and scrubs and jammed her feet in her sneakers as she glanced around the small room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

She left the on call room and walked to the nearest station and grabbed the phone and called Hunt, who had paged her.

After speaking about the OR board and the intern and resident assignments, April was just about to hang up when Hunt said, "Kepner, I would also like to go through your fellowship offers with you and offer whatever guidance I can."

April smiled and thanked him and walked to the lounge. Karev and Meredith were there and both grumbled greetings to April. April nodded and walked to her locker and grabbed the change of scrubs she kept on nights she slept, a toiletries bag, and a towel before walking towards one of the shower stalls. She needed to shower and freshen up before another long shift. April pinned up her hair and stepped into the shower and rinsed yesterday and last night off of her.

She stepped out of the stall after drying off and changing into the clean scrubs and when she did she saw Jackson had arrived. She smiled at him, but her smile fell when he quickly glanced away and focused on something Karev was saying about Robbins.

April didn't know why, but something felt off. She didn't understand. April looked down and walked to her hubby and placed her shower kit and towel inside. She grabbed her stethoscope, notepad, and a pen before she finished getting ready. As April tied her sneakers, she peeked at Jackson, whose back was to her. April was about to call to him, but he stood erect and followed Karev out of the lounge without so much as a departing glance her way.

What the _hell_?

April didn't know why she felt like crying, but she did. She bit the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes so tears wouldn't fall. She took a deep, steadying breath, reminded herself that she had rounds and that there was no logical reason she felt like crying right now. As far as she knew, nothing was wrong.

April stood and checked her reflection in the mirror before leaving the lounge. April walked to Sloan's room, finding Callie hunched over the bed, sleeping with her arms pillowing her head, snoring lightly. April walked to her side and whispered, "Callie?"

Callie jerked awake and her eyes shot in recognition from where she was to concern as she looked over to Mark, who was now stirring because of her sudden movements.

Mark focused on her and Callie's eyes filled with tears as she smiled at him.

"I am pissed at you Mark," she said, but her eyes and tone were happy.

He gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I know I haven't been keeping the babysitting schedule, but I think I can get a doctor's note," he said, his voice hoarse.

Callie laughed and said, "Don't scare me like that again. I can't do this without you."

The friends smiled at each other and April felt like she was invading a particularly intimate, private moment. She backed out of the room and headed to the trauma. Before she did that, she stopped Dr. Edwards who was the intern on Sloan's case.

"Dr. Edwards, will you do me a personal favor and grab Callie Torres some breakfast and coffee? I am worried she isn't eating," April said.

"Yeah," she grumbled.

April paused and then asked, "Do you have a problem?"

Stephanie looked up at April and said, "I am the intern on Dr. Sloan's case, not Callie Torres' caretaker."

April raised an eyebrow in shock and before anger flared up and she snapped, "Dr. Edwards, Sloan _is _your patient, yes, however as one of his doctors it is also your job to care for the patient's family. By doing so you take care of the patient. I shouldn't even need to tell you this for two reasons. One, I am an attending and you do whatever the hell I tell you, and two it is the compassionate and caring thing to do for your coworkers who are going through a terrible time."

April shot the young intern a seething look. Stephanie was shocked and squeaked out an apology before she squeaked out an apology before practically sprinting towards the cafeteria.

"Nice work, Kepner," Cristina called from the nurses' station.

April spun as she spotted Cristina and said, "I hate when interns get snippy."

"I agree. Go terrify her some more," Yang said chuckling.

April rolled her eyes and then said, "I am going down to the pit."

April walked down to the pit and just as she walked in, her pager went off, 911. She gave herself a small smile, exhilarated that she had a case as she threw on a yellow trauma gown and gloves.

As the ambulance pulled up, she heard several feet running up behind her, waiting like her.

As the doors opened, April felt relief surge through her as she immediately felt her mind focus on her work. When April was in trauma, everything else kind of faded away. She couldn't focus on anything else. It was an oasis. Her mind was just a tool for medicine.

April asked, "What do you got?"

The paramedic seemed frozen for a second, as if her recognized April from somewhere. She tried to place his face, but she was certain she had never met him. She shook her head and repeated, "The patient? What have you got?"

He seemed to shake himself back to the present as well and then began rambling of the details of April's new patient. April once again zoned in, placing her stethoscope to the patient's chest.

"Page Yang!" she called out.

**Please me a review! I hope to make another post sometime by the end of the week, so I'll need a little love from you guys! Have a great Thursday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So it's been awhile. Sorry everyone! I'll just get right to it. Enjoy!**

The Fall

Chapter 6

Jackson

Jackson had checked the lounge, the trauma unit, and everywhere else he could think of to find April. Their shifts had ended and he couldn't find April. They usually left together.

He spotted her walking through the parking lot and jogged to catch up with her.

"April, hey," he said as he jogged to catch up with her, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

April turned and looked at him in a way that stopped him in his tracks.

She then looked down at her shoes and then back up at him, but not before Jackson could see how hurt she looked. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid.

"Look, Jackson, if you want to take it back you can," April said softly, "But you need to just tell me and not ignore me all day and then show up and...and pretend it never happened."

Jackson sighed and closed his eyes as he scratched the back of his head. He opened his eyes and April was chewing on her bottom lip, her eyes filling with tears.

He walked forward and pulled her into his arms and said, "I am sorry. You're right. I didn't mean to hurt you."

April sniffled against his chest and Jackson kissed the top of her head. This is exactly what he had wanted to avoid.

"I am sorry," he whispered against the top of her head.

April pulled back and disentangled herself from his arms and asked, "Do you regret it? Saying you loved me?"

Jackson thought about it and after a moment he shook his head. He didn't regret it because he did love her. He just didn't know what it meant for them.

"Then why-" she began but he cut her off.

"Because I...I am scared. I don't know what this means," Jackson said, "I don't know what you expect."

"I don't expect anything," April said, confused.

Jackson and April stood there in the lot in silence for a few minutes. April finally walked up to him and said, "Look...I have never been in love. I don't know what to expect from you either. We are both in this together. Right?"

He looked down into her eyes. She was so...sure. Even though she was telling him she wasn't. She was saying she took comfort in knowing that he didn't know either.

"If we don't talk about what's freaking us out then this," she said as she gestured between them, "Will never work."

Jackson nodded and April said, "I need you to tell me if this is something you want. Because I do...I want to try with you."

Jackson realized that he was no longer the strong one in this relationship. April was. Despite her lack of experience, despite her fear and insecurities, she was displaying incredible strength and courage. Seeing her so strong reminded Jackson that no matter how freaked out he was, he wanted her. In every way.

He took the final two steps forward and wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes and said, "I want this."

April smiled a small smile and he returned it before leaning towards her and kissing her softly. Jackson deepened the kiss, his heart racing as he felt April melt against him. He smiled against her lips causing April to stop kissing him and chuckle, "What are you smiling about, dork?"

Jackson chuckled and said, "I am just. I am really happy."

April only smiled at him and he wondered what she was thinking at that moment.

"Are you? Happy?" Jackson asked her.

April nodded and said, "I am."

Jackson smiled and April said, "Let's get out of here."

He nodded and followed April to her car and climbed in. Jackson and April hadn't been back their apartment in what felt like days. When they entered the apartment April exhaled, obviously happy to be home. Jackson was happy too. Spending almost every moment night and day at the hospital had been exhausting. It would be nice just to sleep in a real bed, hopefully next to April.

April set her bag and jacket on the couch and said, "I am going to take a shower."

Jackson nodded and April pecked his lips before she moved down the hall and into the bathroom. Jackson sighed and walked to his bedroom and changed into sweats and t-shirt. He plugged his phone in and walked back out to the living room and sat on the couch.

He picked up the remote and clicked through the channels until April emerged, lightly toweling her wet hair dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. He smiled as she crossed the living room and sit on the couch next to Jackson as she combed through her hair. Once she was done, Jackson pulled her into his side and they debated what to watch before they settled on something.

Jackson smiled lightly as he felt April completely relax against him after awhile. He looked down into her face and found her sleeping. He kissed the top of her head, her hair now dry for the most part. April mumbled in her sleep as Jackson rubbed up and down her arm to try and wake her up.

"April, let's go to bed," he whispered.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled, still asleep. Jackson chuckled and then decided to take her to bed. He pulled April gently into his lap, securing his arms around her before standing. April stirred and said, "Oh Jackson, you can put me down. I am fine to walk."

Jackson just shook his head and carried her into her room. He set her on the bed and tucked her into the covers as April smiled up at him. "Thanks Jackson."

He smiled and kissed her as she settled into her pillows and fell back asleep.

Jackson kissed her forehead and then walked back out to the living room. Just as he was turning off the TV, Alex walked in.

"Hey," he said, dropping his bag in the hallway on the floor.

"Hey, you're back late," Jackson observed. It was almost midnight.

"I had a patient I wanted to make sure to monitor," he explained.

Jackson nodded and Alex asked, "April here?"

Jackson nodded and gestured towards her room and said, "She is asleep."

Alex nodded and said, "Wanna beer?"

Jackson shook his head and said, "Nah, I think I am just gonna crash."

Alex nodded and headed to the kitchen alone and Jackson yawned before walked towards April's room and clicking the light off before climbing in bed. He pulled April closer to him, basking in her warmth as he settled into the soft bedding.

April

April woke up to Jackson kissing her shoulder. She had a good, long, sleep. She smiled and stretched as Jackson continued to kiss along her neck. April shivered and felt Jackson smile against her skin, causing her to smile.

"Morning," Jackson murmured against her skin.

"Morning," April said, rolling over to look at him. He looked...amazingly unkempt. His face was scruffy and his eyes were awake, but they were lazy and...longing.

April smiled and rolled, but Jackson wrapped an arm around her and said, "I was not finished, Kepner."

April laughed and said, "I just have to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I will be right back!"

Jackson kissed her shoulder once more before releasing her. She wriggled out of bed and scurried across the cold floor boards. It was November. April did her business and brushed her teeth. After splashing some cold water on her face she tiptoed across the hall towards her room again and gently closed the door.

Jackson was smiling at her in her bed and she crept towards the bed and climbed in.

Jackson immediately pulled her closer and she smiled as he ran his fingertips lightly up and down her back. April looked up at him and his eyes were closed with a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked with an amused smile on her face.

Jackson chuckled and then shook his head and murmured, "Nothin'."

April only smiled at him and considered pushing it, but decided to let it lie. She ran her fingers softly over his stubbly jaw and chin and smiled.

"I can shave it if you want," he offered, running his fingertips up and down her side causing her to shiver.

April shook her head, her fingers still cupping his cheek, "No. I like it….it's kind of sexy seeing you slightly disheveled."

Jackson smiled and leaned forward and kissed her. His facial hair tickled her, but it didn't bother her. It actually sent tingles through her body.

Jackson pulled her flush against him and April moaned as she felt him rub against her, hardening. She pulled back and said, "We are going to be late."

Jackson smiled and kissed her, not caring and April was lost to his passion. Jackson only released her lips when they needed to catch their breath and April panted as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck, rolling them so he hovered over her.

Her alarms rang out and Jackson didn't even pause as April giggled against his lips. She smiled and said, "You are going to get us both fired!"

"They won't fire us. And even if they did, we are getting out of here for our fellowships soon anyway," he mumbled as he ran his hands up and down her body. April gasped and knew they were going to be late.

She decided she didn't care. Not today as she kissed him back hungrily, running her hands up and down his back in encouragement. He smiled against her lips when he realized he was getting his way and she playfully slapped his ass and said, "You better make it worth my while, Avery."

His eyebrows rose at the challenge and April laughed, realizing she was going to be very late.

Jackson

Jackson smiled as he rode the elevator up with April to the attendings' lounge. She smiled at him before looking back up at the light up numbers, waiting for their floor. This morning...it had been incredible. April had been incredible. She had taken him to another place.

Of all the women...the incredible, mind blowing women he had been with, April this morning topped them all. Jackson squeezed her hand as the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival to their floor.

As they stepped out onto the floor someone called out to April. Shane. She smiled and paused and Jackson wondered if this was going to take long.

"Dr. Kepner, Hunt asked me to track you down. He said there is a big wig from Case Western in his office," Shane said excitedly.

April gasped and smiled and then looked to Jackson who couldn't help but grin at the beautifully excited look on her face.

"Oh my gosh...well, ummm, I should uh...change and then meet them there. I will hurry," she said to Shane who nodded and headed towards Hunt's office to deliver her message.

April squealed once she was gone and said, "I can't believe Case Western is here to woo me!"

"Of course they are," Jackson said encouragingly as they hurried towards the lounge so April could change into her scrubs.

April slipped out of her clothes and Jackson noticed that April had slowly become more and bolder in her selection of undergarments. She used to wear white cotton panties and a matching bra. Very basic. Very innocent and modest. But today...today April was wearing a pair little, lavender lace boyshorts her ass looked particularly delicious in and a matching bra. Jackson looked over his shoulder to make sure he was the only one ogling her ass as she changed.

She spun, probably rambling about the Case Western rep, when she noticed the one part of her anatomy that held Jackson's undivided attention...it wasn't her brain at the moment.

Jackson snapped out of his reverie and released a dry cough as he sheepishly grinned at her and shrugged one shoulder, as if to say he wasn't ashamed he had been caught.

April chuckled and shook her head as she finished tying her scrub pants and pulling on her shirt. She walked over to Jackson and cradled his face in her hands and leaned down and kissed him softly before whispering, "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it. You are an amazing doctor," he said, hugging her closer to him. She smiled down at his face and kissed his forehead before pulling away and walking away from him.

**So I struggled with this chapter. What did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank everyone for their support. Please be sure to review. Enjoy!**

The Fall

Chapter 7

Jackson

Jackson finished sculpting a perfect ear cast to show the head of plastics his perfectly honed skill level. Jackson smirked confidently as he showed the woman his efforts and she smiled appreciatively, holding her clipboard.

"Great work. I expect no less from an Avery. Speak of, would there be any chance you could persuade your grandfather to lecture here?" she asked, a smarmy smile on her face. Jackson sighed, setting his wax mold and his instruments down on the counter.

He stood and said, "You know I don't think I can. Thank you for the opportunity to interview with you."

He grabbed his jacket and walked past the confused and aghast surgeon that had spent the morning wooing him. He looked at his watch as he walked out of the hospital and saw that he was going to be a little early for his flight back. Jackson breathed in the summer air of LA and walked towards his rental car.

He buckled up and called April.

"_How did it go?"_ she asked as she answered.

"Not good," he grumbled as he pulled on the freeway.

"_Oh no, why not?"_ she asked sympathetically.

"My name came up," he said. It was all he had to say by way of explanation.

"_Oh...I am sorry. I know you hate that. It sucks," _she said.

Jackson was silent and then said, "Well I am heading to the airport now. I will call you when you land."

"_Okay, bye, love you Jackson," _she said sweetly.

"You too," he said before clicking his phone off.

Jackson arrived at the airport and by the time it took to check the rental car back in and go through security he had just enough time for a drink at the airport bar before boarding his plane home. Jackson sat at the bar, rubbing his forehead as he nursed his scotch. What a waste of a trip.

"Dr. Avery?" someone said behind him.

Jackson turned, stunned someone knew him here in LA.

Oh shit...she worked at the hospital with him. And he had met her before.

"Dr. Stephanie Edwards. I'm an intern at Seattle Grace Mercy West," she reminded kindly as she perched on the stool next to him.

He nodded and said, "Right, I am sorry. I just got done with an interview and my mind is all over the place."

"I wondered why you were here," she said.

Jackson nodded and said, "Can I buy you a drink?"

She nodded and ordered herself something.

"So why are you here?" he asked, now realizing what an odd coincidence this actually was.

"I live here. Well, not anymore. I am from here I should say. I had the weekend off and it is my father's birthday so I decided to come home," she explained.

Jackson nodded as he sipped his scotch, "That was nice of you."

"It was nice to get out of Seattle, but it will be nice to get back," she said, sipping her drink.

Jackson realized that Stephanie was flirting with him, but he didn't think anything of it. He and April were public knowledge around the hospital.

They talked and laughed about random things going on in the hospital and Jackson could admit it was nice to have some starstruck intern admire him for his surgical skill. He loved talking about his work and oftentimes he didn't get to being and Avery.

The intercom called both of them to their plane and since it was a weekday, the traffic from LA to Seattle didn't seem so hectic. Stephanie asked the flight attendant to seat them together and luckily it seemed to work out.

April

April skipped up to Hunt excitedly and said, "I just got off the phone with Inova and they upped their offer!"

Hunt beamed proudly at her and said, "Congratulations Soldier!"

She laughed and clapped excitedly before looking at her watch and gasping, "Oh crap! I am supposed to leave and go pick up Jackson from the airport. Do you need me to stay?"

Hunt shook his head and as she walked away to leave he called out, "Kepner. Congratulations, really. You should be proud."

She smiled before turning and jogging towards the locker room. She couldn't wait to tell Jackson, though maybe she should wait since his interview hadn't gone so well.

April arrived just a few minutes late and parked in temporary parking when she spotted Jackson. She smiled, but it faded somewhat when she spotted him laughing with another woman. April looked closer and recognized Stephanie Edwards. What the hell was she doing here?

April got out of her car, not caring if they towed it at this point and walked over to them. They had been so absorbed in conversation that they didn't notice her pull up.

"Jackson, hey," April said awkwardly.

Jackson looked up and smiled as he stood and pecked her lips, "Hi sorry, Edwards and I ran into each other at LAX. Isn't that insane?"

"Yeah, weird coincidence," April said, smiling at Edwards.

"Ready to go?" Jackson asked, grabbing his bag.

April nodded and began to turn to the car when Jackson asked, "Steph, you need a ride?"

Stephanie looked up and her eyes darted between Jackson and April before she sheepishly admitted, "That would be great if you wouldn't mind. I was just going to grab a cab back to the hospital."

"That's where we are going, why waste the money," April said kindly, though she didn't like that Jackson just offered without talking to her.

Stephanie grabbed her suitcase and they drove back to the hospital.

As April parked and they all got out of the car, Stephanie thanked April for the ride and said, "I had fun Dr. Avery. Thanks for keeping me entertained."

April almost rolled her eyes at the overly flirty comment. She looked at Jackson who was smiling and nodded, "It was fun."

April bit her tongue as she watched Stephanie walk away. She shot Jackson a look, who looked at her quizzically before she walked away from him. He jogged to catch up with her and stopped her.

"Hey, what was that look for?" he asked.

"Dr. Avery, I had a _really _fun time. Thanks for keeping me _entertained_!" April said in an overly sexualized tone. Jackson chuckled and looked at April as if she was being cute, which only caused her to become more indignant.

"She did not sound like that!" he said as he saw her cheeks flush in anger.

"Uh huh," April said in annoyance.

"Are you jealous Kepner?" he asked in a teasing voice as he tried to wrap his arms around her.

"No, of an intern? Please," she scoffed.

Jackson smirked and despite her fighting him, pulled her to his chest and said, "It was a two hour flight where we talked about nothing besides surgery."

April finally gave in and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned back slightly so he could look at her face. She tried to hold in her smile, but after he gently grabbed her chin and kissed her softly she couldn't hold it back any longer. She had been jealous and he knew it.

He kissed her a few more times before he said, "You are actually pretty cute when you are jealous."

April rolled her eyes as she smiled and walked through the door with his arm wrapped around her. They walked through the trauma room doors and it shocked April the amount of chaos that could occur in just an hour.

"Kepner we need you now," Hunt called out.

She nodded and kissed Jackson's cheek before she threw a gown over her clothes and began working on a patient that had been in some kind of accident.

Jackson

Jackson sighed and walked towards the locker room, knowing he would be needed down in the ER sooner or later.

Jackson walked out of the locker room and ran into Stephanie who was busy tying her scrub cap.

"Came back at the perfect time, huh?" she asked, smiling up at him.

He nodded and smiled before he left walked past her towards the ER. He glanced back and caught her watching him as he walked away. He quickly glanced forward. Had he been flirty, because that was the vibe he had been getting from her just now and April had gotten jealous.

Jackson shook his head and told himself it had been two hours. It didn't mean anything. His pager hadn't gone off so he decided to check in on Sloan, who had been a less than perfect patient lately. Refusing treatments, harsh with his doctors and nursing staff.

He smiled as he walked in the room.

"Hey Avery, how was that interview," Sloan asked when he spotted him, clicking the TV off.

"Okay," he answered evasively.

"Really? Because she just called me and said you walked out on her. Do you know how hard it is to get you an interview there? It like never happens, but I made it happen! What the hell is wrong with you?" he barked at Jackson.

"She didn't care about me or my skill, she cared about my name," he explained in annoyance.

"You are calling to apologize," he said sternly and just for a moment Jackson saw a bit of his old fire.

"No, I won't," Jackson said, "I don't even want to move to LA."

"You will out of professional courtesy. I am putting my ass and my name on the line when I call and advocate for them to grant you an interview. You are making not only yourself look bad, but me as well. Fix it," he said.

Jackson was silent and said, "Fine, I'll call her."

Sloan nodded and Jackson said, "But you need to do me a favor and listen to Bailey and Yang. They need you to stop fighting them every step of the way. The other day I heard you made a nurse cry."

"Wasn't' the first time and won't be the last," Sloan said.

Jackson rolled his eyes and said, "You can't just give up. I am not the only one that needs you around here."

Sloan closed his eyes and rested his head against pillow which led Jackson to believe he didn't want to talk about it.

"I am not going to let you do this man," Jackson continued, before his pager went off.

Jackson sighed before silencing his pager and saying, "Think about what I said."

April

April groaned in exhaustion as she sat in front of her locker to change out of her scrubs. She rubbed her neck, which was sore from her five hours surgery she had just finished. She just wanted to go home to bed.

April felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders as they began to rub out the knots there. She sighed in pleasure as Jackson dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"Tired," he stated, already knowing the answer.

She nodded and looked up at him and said, "Why are you still here?"

"I just got out of surgery," Jackson explained as he released her shoulders and walked to his cubby to get dressed.

Jackson took off his scrub top and suddenly April was no longer tired. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to get her mind out of the gutter, but Jackson was suddenly in front of her.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Kepner?" he asked in an amused but sexy voice.

April smiled up at him and said, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Jackson chuckled and pulled her to her feet and kissed her passionately. She moaned against his lips as he threaded his hands in her hair and pulled her closer. April wrapped her arms around him, trembling against him as heat spread through her body at a rapid rate.

The door swung open and they released each other as a pregnant Meredith walked in.

"Oh you two!" she mock scolded. April blushed and turned back to her locker to change as Jackson finished changing too.

Jackson grabbed her jacket and helped her into it as he kissed her temple, whispering, "Let's go home."

She smiled and squeezed his hand as they walked out of the locker room.

**So I am starting back up, getting some new ideas that I hope you like. Please be sure to drop me a review to let me know if you all are still liking it. I am currently writing a couple other stories so I invest my attention to stories that people really like. Thanks everybody and have a good weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. I am fueled by my dislike of how things are happening this season on Grey's. I guess I am forced to live in my own little stories. Hopefully you all like them. Have a great week everybody!**

The Fall

Chapter 8

April

April woke up surprised to find the other side of Jackson's bed empty. She rolled as she rubbed her eyes and listened for him in the apartment. She guessed that was him in the shower she heard running. April stretched before yawning and putting Jackson's shirt on and her underwear. She picked up her scattered clothing and shuffled out of his room.

Considering they hadn't gotten back until late, Jackson was up very early, especially considering that they had stayed up and had sex twice before going to sleep.

April walked out into the hall, smacking right into Alex.

"Oh jeez, put some clothes on," he growled out.

"Sorry, what side of the bed did you wake up on?" she asked irritably as she continued down the hall towards the bathroom.

April pushed open the door to the steam filled bathroom and said, "Morning."

"Morning," Jackson called out, "Wanna join me?"

"I am just gonna brush my teeth and put on coffee," she said, yawning. She honestly didn't think she had it in her this morning. She was so tired.

He turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist as he stepped out behind April. She continued brushing her teeth, glancing him over in the mirror, unashamed.

He smiled as he reached for his toothbrush and began brushing with her. April finished and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Her hand lingered on his face and she gently ran her fingertips against his slight facial hair and requested, "Don't get rid of this yet?"

He smiled and nodded before she turned and left the bathroom to make coffee. As the coffee brewed she went to grab her robe to shower and get ready.

As she showered she thought about her Inova offer. It was exciting to have people look at her work and want her for their hospital. She was proud of herself. There were so many things to consider though and that included leaving Seattle and Seattle Grace Mercy West.

April finished her shower and walked to her bedroom. She was towel drying her hair when she remembered that she hadn't told Jackson that Inova had pulled ahead in the bidding war for her.

She wondered how everything would work out between them when they took their job offers. Even though it was something she hoped for, she doubted Jackson would agree to a long distance relationship. And even if he did, would it last. Did they even have a chance?

April had been avoiding these questions because the answers brought too much pain. She just wanted to be here in the moment and enjoy it. April turned her hair dryer off and slipped into her clothes. Jackson appeared in her doorway chewing on a bagel and said, "Want me to bag your breakfast?"

She nodded and said, "Thank you that would be very helpful."

He left and April slipped her shoes on and grabbed her jacket. She went towards her vanity and put some quick makeup on and made sure her hair was falling into place right before she met Jackson in the hallway. She smiled at him as she grabbed her to go mug from him and the bagel he had made for her.

He kissed her lips as he grabbed his keys and jacket.

As they got in the car, April said, "I forgot to tell you that Inova is the frontrunner again."

Jackson was silent and then asked, "When did you find out? That's good news."

"Yesterday, just before I picked you up from the airport," she said, smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me until now?" he asked as he pulled into a parking lot.

"I told you, I forgot," April said.

"Doesn't seem like something you easily forget," Jackson said.

"Well...I did," April said awkwardly.

"Did you really or did you not want to tell me because my interview went bad?" he asked as he pulled into a parking spot.

He turned off the car but they sat in there for a minute. April looked down guiltily, biting her lower lip before looking up and saying, "I really did forget when I picked you up with Stephanie."

"April-"

"I know, I just knew you would be in a bad mood and I didn't want to make you feel worse," she tried to quickly explain.

Jackson was quiet for a few moments before he nodded and said, "You shouldn't feel like that. Like you have to tiptoe around me. I am proud of you and you should be too."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. She smiled and leaned forward, gently placing her lips against his. He kissed her softly back and then smiled as he opened his door.

As they walked across the parking lot to the entrance, his pager went off.

"That's weird," he said, "I am being paged to administration."

April frowned in confusion and said, "I wonder what that's about."

"Me too," he responded. April checked her silent pager, but found no pages waiting.

"Well I am going to head up there before I change. I will see you at lunch," he said pulling her towards him and pecking her lips softly.

April smiled and said, "Kay, have a good day. And make sure you tell me what that is all about," as she gestured towards his pager calling him to Administration.

He nodded and headed towards Administration and April went towards the locker room.

Jackson

Jackson entered the conference room and stopped short when he saw there was quite a crowd of people waiting on him, including his mother.

He looked from his mother, to Weber, followed by almost all the surgeons he knew including Meredith, Cristina, Callie, Derek, and even Sloan and Arizona in wheelchairs.

"What's...going on?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

Jackson walked up to his mom and said, "Baby, this is going to come as a shock to you."

Jackson gave a quizzical look around the room. Jackson braced himself for big news and it didn't disappoint. They wanted...to buy the hospital. How was this even possible? Jackson looked to his mom, wondering where she came in and why he was even here. Then it hit him. His mother was an investor.

"Jackson, the foundation is interested in investing the remaining funds needed to facilitate the purchase," Catherine said.

"Okay...well, that sounds good," Jackson said, still unsure why they brought him here for all of this.

"There will be a controlling interest if we do put in on this project though and Harper Avery Foundation needs someone familiar with this hospital to sit on the board with 51% voting power. They will only go through with it if you are that person, honey. You are the ideal candidate," his mother explained.

Jackson gasped, trying to get control of his racing thoughts. He looked around the room, at all the doctors he respected most. All looked to him as if he was their only chance.

They all sat there and talked about the way this had all come about, explaining that with Pegasus purchasing the hospital, everything that they loved about Seattle Grace Mercy West would change into something that nobody wanted to see it change into.

"What does Owen think about this?" he asked, shooting Cristina a glance.

"He can't know about this yet, or Pegasus could ruin him," Meredith responded after Cristina took too long to say.

Jackson nodded, not seeing any other way. There was a palpable silence in the room and as the seconds ticked by, reality set in. He looked around at the desperate faces on his friends faces and he nodded agains saying, "I'll do it."

Smiles broke out on their faces in excitement that he was on board.

"We need to move fast then," his mother said. Jackson tuned out, focusing on Sloan. He looked better, a renewed vigor on his face. Jackson realized this new project would be something Sloan could look forward to immersing himself in.

Jackson smiled uncertainly toward him and Sloan only nodded with that small little glint in his eye that had been missing for so long. That was how Jackson knew he made the right decision.

April

April was in the middle of an exam when her pager went off. She looked at it curiously and then told her intern to continue with the exam while she checked the pager.

April walked out of the exam room, looking at her pager which said there was a 911 and an extension she didn't recognize.

She picked up the phone and dialed the extension, and was even more curious when Jackson picked up.

"Jackson, are you okay?" she asked worried.

"I need to talk to you, will you come meet me in the on call room around the corner," Jackson said, his voice off.

April nodded and then remembered he couldn't see her, "I'll be right there."

She motioned to the intern that she had to run for five minutes and then walked towards the on call room.

Jackson sighed in relief when he saw her and walked towards her, grabbing her hands and dragging her towards the bed.

April sat next to him and he asked, "Can you just listen while I explain everything that just happened?"

April nodded, but asked, "Just tell me you are okay."

"Yeah, I am okay, I just need to tell you all this," he said in a hurry.

She nodded and remained silent as Jackson told her all about the secret meeting in Administration. When she was finished she was shocked and she was sure she was going to explode with questions.

Only one came out though, "Are...are you sure this is what you want?"

Jackson looked at her and said, "I don't have a choice. I have to do this."

April bit her lip before she said, "Jackson, you do have a choice though. Do you know what this means? You will run the hospital. Is that what you want?"

Jackson looked at her and said, "I need your support."

"I will always support you, I just...I don't want you to be unhappy. Will this make you happy? Stuck in board rooms instead of operating rooms? Signing policies and procedures over signing charts?" April asked gently.

Jackson sighed as he stood and paced in frustration and confusion.

"Jackson-"

"Just, stop, I was so sure when I was in that meeting and now you are making me worried I made the wrong decision," Jackson said, irritated.

"So, you would rather I remain silent? Not be honest with you?" April snapped.

Her tone made him turn towards her and he asked, "Do you know what would happen if I don't. Pegasus will ruin this hospital, starting with the ER. Our staff obliterated by cutbacks."

"I know it's a tight situation, but...but, well, I have already said all this and you obviously don't want to hear what I have to say. I just think you should know you have options," she said, standing to her feet, ready to get back to her patients.

"I don't though, April. I have one option. There are so many doors, but there is only one for me and I feel like I am being pushed through it by all the surgeons here, my mother, and the Harper Avery Foundation. Why can't you see that?" he seethed out to her.

April was trying to maintain patience and see where he was coming from. What he was doing was actually very noble and very generous. He was essentially dedicating himself to this one place, this one hospital, and to the foundation his grandfather was desperate for him to partake in.

April walked up to Jackson and said, "I love you. I don't think you have done anything wrong. Like I said, I just want you to be happy. Do what you want and I will support you."

Jackson stood there, staring at her like he didn't know if he wanted to yell at her or beg her to help him. She knew that she couldn't deal with either scenario right now though. She knew he needed to make this decision for himself.

And she really needed to get back to the ER. She needed to get back to her patients'.

She stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed Jackson, trying to kiss away his anger with her. She knew he was just freaked out by all this and not to take it personally.

April said, "I will see you at lunch."

She then left the on call room to get back to her patient. April needed to let Jackson think everything through without anyone bothering him.

She entered the ER, seeing that all the patients' but one were being attended to satisfactorily by the interns. April didn't see Edwards and wondered if she was getting labs or supplies. April walked up to Shane, who was charting, and asked, "Shane, have you seen Edwards?"

"She isn't on trauma anymore," he answered, still focused on his chart.

"Shane, I make the intern schedule, what do you mean that she is no longer on trauma?" April asked in confusion.

"She switched with Wilson," Shane said absentmindedly.

"Wilson was on plastics with Jackson," April said, remembering her schedule easily, "She hasn't fulfilled any of her plastics hours and Edwards has gone over on her plastics hours."

Shane just shrugged and April sighed in annoyance as she grabbed the patients' charts she would be looking in on and began making her rotations, checking the interns' work.

April went to the patient that needed her, irked that the interns decided to do as they pleased without consulting her. She was in charge of their schedule and it was her job to make sure they got a diverse education in each specialty. It had nothing to do with the fact that the intern that clearly had a crush on her boyfriend went out of her way to get on Jackson's service.

April inhaled deeply before she entered the exam room. She greeted the patient kindly and tried to focus solely on the medicine.

Jackson

Jackson was doing liposuction on the patient and said, "I can't believe you are missing trauma hours to suck butt fat."

Stephanie chuckled and said, "I have to finish my hours in plastics before my trauma rotation."

Jackson nodded, moving his tools precisely. He thought about what April had said to him. Scowling, he realized she was right. Taking the responsibility of being in charge of the board and the hospital would mean less of what he loved. Well, not sucking butt fat, but performing surgeries. He loved it in here. He created new faces, gave patients new confidence in their bodies. April understood and he had snapped at her for shedding the light on the truth. He would need to apologize to her later. Maybe take her out to dinner to celebrate her Inova offer.

"How long have you and Dr. Kepner been dating?" Stephanie asked, as if reading his mind.

"Not long, about a month or so," he responded, "What about you? Are you seeing anyone when you have free time?"

"Are you kidding? Free time and interns don't go together," Stephanie said, smiling behind her scrub mask.

Jackson laughed and nodded, saying, "I understand. My intern year, I barely left the hospital."

Stephanie nodded, "Same. Kepner runs a tight ship."

"She does it for your own good. She is..._always_ worrying about doing her best job by you. You will see. Next year when you have a new chief resident come along," he said.

"I hope you don't think I was bashing her to you. I just meant that...I just meant I don't have a lot of free time," Stephanie stammered out.

"No I get it. She is pretty rigid in her schedule and her lists. I personally find it endearing, but I am also dating her," he said, chuckling as he thought of his slightly neurotic girlfriend.

"You two make a cute couple," Stephanie complimented as Jackson finished up.

"Thanks," he said, slightly uncomfortable that he was discussing his personal relationship with an intern so easily.

He finished and said, "I'll leave you to close."

She smiled excitedly and stepped in to grab suture kits. Jackson left, scrubbing his hands after discarding his OR gowns. He dried his hands, looking at his watch. He jogged down to the cafeteria just as April walked in. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, putting a sound kiss on her lips causing staff members to cat call and whistle.

When he released her, she was blushing furiously but smiling too.

"Um, I didn't expect that from you based on our earlier conversation," she mumbled, grabbing her tray and walking with him as he grabbed his food. He took the tray from her and they paid for their meals, and then sat down with Alex, who looked on.

"Can't you two keep your hands to yourself in public?" Alex asked.

"Shut it," Jackson said, smirking.

Alex mumbled but went back to his sandwich as April dug into her salad. "So I was wondering what your plans are after work," he asked as he took a bite of his own sandwich.

"Umm, nothing I guess, why?" she asked.

"I want to go out," he said. When she looked at him in confusion he said, "I just want to blow off some steam and have some fun. We haven't done it in a while and I would like to."

April smiled as she looked down at her tray. She seemed to think about it for a second before she said, "Okay. I can get off a little early so we can go back to the apartment and change if you want."

Jackson nodded and said, "Sounds good."

April smiled into her salad and Jackson couldn't contain his own grin. It would be nice to go out and try and forget the stress of the hospital buyout and the impending decisions for fellowships.

**So I am slowly building up the drama. Let me know what you all think by PMing me or leaving me a review! Thanks everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews and messages. Your support keeps me up late at night, typing away like a mad woman! Anyway, please keep up the feedback and enjoy this next chapter.**

The Fall

Chapter 9

Jackson

Jackson told Alex to steer clear of the apartment since it was date night for him and April. He had agreed to stay with Meredith and Jackson was grateful as he pinned her to the door, kissing down her neck as she looked for her keys.

Finally after almost dumping out her entire purse, she found her keys and quickly unlocked the door. Jackson wasted no more time, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the ground, slamming the door shut behind him with his foot. He needed her now.

April squealed excitedly as he practically ran with her down the hall and her laugh caused him to smile up at her. He kissed her beautiful smile as he laid her out on the bed. She looked beautiful tonight in a black dress with black heels, her hair curled and loosely pinned up, exposing her neck.

Jackson removed her shoes and leaned down over her and kissed her. She hungrily kissed him back, moaning against his mouth as he ran his hands over her breasts.

She pushed him up and began unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt as she kissed up his neck. Jackson reached around her and unzipped her dress, growling slightly as he saw that she was wearing a black strapless bra and matching panties.

He was literally trembling he was so aroused.

They had the best time. They went out to a beautiful dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in Seattle. They had put rules on their night. No fellowship talk, no hospital board talk. Both had let loose, ordering bottles of wine and delicious food. They split a tiramisu.

They had laughed and talked, telling new and old stories. It had been a blast. April looked beautiful all the time, but she was especially beautiful in the candlelight, so laid back and laughing. He realized how lucky he was to be with her.

Jackson helped April shimmy out of her dress and then rid himself of his shirt as April roughly undid his pants and pushed them down. Jackson stepped out of his pants and climbed on top of April as she wrapped her arms around him and held him against her. April kissed him passionately, causing Jackson to growl. He thrust instinctively against her center, causing her to gasp wantonly.

"Jackson, I need-"

"I know," he said gruffly, pushing her underwear just enough down her legs. He turned her on her side so her back was against his chest and spooned her from behind as he pushed the front of his boxers down and roughly entered her, causing them both to gasp out. April cried out and arched her back as Jackson wrapped his arm around her front and placed his hand on her breasts, squeezing them as he thrust roughly into her. It didn't take long for either of them to finish. This whole night had been one long show of foreplay for both of them and they needed this quick release.

April panted as she came down from her climax and Jackson couldn't stop tasting the sweet skin on her neck and shoulders as he kissed up and down. He pulled out of her gently, causing her to groan and he gently rolled her so she was on her back. He hovered over her and kissed her sweetly since he had just been rougher than he usually was with her.

"That was different," she panted out, kicking her underwear off her legs the rest of the way as Jackson kissed her on her neck languidly.

"Good different or bad different?" he asked, somewhat nervously.

"Good different, definitely good," she said pulling him up to her and kissing him urgently.

She released him and began kissing down his neck as he discarded his boxers. Jackson then set to work on releasing April from her bra. Her breasts had been taunting him all night.

Jackson laid himself on April's lower half so he could give her breasts the proper attention they deserved. He took each in his mouth, rolling her nipples between his teeth, laving them with his tongue and then blowing cool air on them causing her to whimper. He loved seeing her so lost to passion.

As he worshipped her breasts, he touched her softly, rubbing slow circles followed by rolling her clit between his fingers. April was writhing against him and just seeing her like this almost caused him to cum. Jackson slipped a finger inside of her and wriggled his fingers in a "come here" motion and April arched up and screamed her release as she quaked around his fingers. Jackson grunted as he lazily stroked in and out of her with his fingers as she came down, licking and kissing her nipples still as he worked her perfectly.

When her body relaxed completely, he climbed up and kissed her desperately. She wrapped her legs around him, hitching them high on his hips as he entered her and thrust gently in and out of her. Jackson grunted as he slowly pumped in and out of her.

April had her eyes closed, but Jackson tangled one hand in her hair and desperately croaked, "April, look at me."

April cracked open her eyes, filled with love and desire. As their eyes met, their bodies crashed into a climax so powerful it left them both holding onto each other as pleasure coursed through their bodies.

Jackson spilled into her, filling her over and over. His muscles were tense for the longest time until he finished. He went limp and lay on top of her for just a moment. April wrapped her arms around him and lightly ran her fingertips up and down his back as he caught his breath.

April was fucking dynamite in bed. It was one thing you would never think to look at her. A part of Jackson was glad only he knew this aspect of April Kepner.

"You were fucking amazing," he said as he propped himself slightly, kissing all over her face causing her to laugh that breathless laugh he loved so much.

She looked up at him and gently said, "I really love you, you know?"

His heart swelled so much that all he could do was nod and kiss the tip of her nose and then her lips slowly and passionately. Jackson rolled off of her and dragged her up against his chest as he stroked up and down the soft skin of her back. He was shocked how much he felt for this woman. With each smile, each glance, he felt her pulling him in more and more.

April sighed happily against him and he copied her causing her to chuckle.

"We should do date night more often," April said tiredly.

He chuckled and said, "We should."

April

April was sailing through her morning, a smile on her face that was all because of her and Jackson's amazing night last night. She was probably bordering on annoying she was so cheery, but she didn't care.

April looked over her schedule for the interns and rearranged a few more things before she nodded in approval and posted it on the board. She then emailed all the interns that the new schedule was posted. There were a few interns and residents that were falling behind in certain specialties and it was her job to inform and encourage them to fulfill their needed hours. She emailed these individual to schedule a time to talk to her about it and sent that out as well.

After she got her paperwork done, she received a call from Inova again and Case Western. Both were anxiously awaiting a decision and April knew the only reason she hadn't made one was because of Jackson. It was so hard to pick someplace that would take her away from him.

Despite all the educational and feminist lectures she gave herself, the thought of leaving him tore her apart.

April's pager went off for an incoming trauma and she rushed to the ambulance bay just as the ambulance pulled up.

The doors popped open and April gasped as she saw a couple limbs bent at slightly disturbing angles.

"Page Torres," she said, over her shoulder. She saw one of the interns flee to do her orders as the gurney was brought out of the rig.

"What have we got?" she asked the paramedic impatiently.

"Cash Melloy, sprained ribs after being stepped on," the paramedic began.

"Stepped on by what?" an intern asked in horror.

"Bull rider," April answered knowingly. She knew these injuries. She had grown up knowing many bull riders throughout her childhood.

"Patient also sustained bruising of his left sciatic nerve and injured his sacrum," the paramedic continued.

"April?" someone gasped out, causing April to jump back.

"April Kepner?" the patient said again, his voice only slightly more sure and full of pain.

"Uh, do I know you?" she asked as she racked her brain for recognition. Had she treated him before?

"John Melloy," he groaned out in pain.

"Oh my God...John? I thought you learned your lesson with these damn bulls," she scolded as she flashed her light in his eyes.

"Multiple contusions of his left hip, thigh, and leg," she murmured to what seemed like nobody, but she knew the interns were all scurrying with each word out of her mouth.

"You know better, Kepner, when the bull knocks you off you gotta get right back on," he said, grimacing in pain as she prodded him.

"Only to gain another concussion," she said sarcastically to him as she shook her head, "Page Shepherd," she called out.

John "Cash" Melloy was someone she used to know in high school. He dated her sister briefly, broke her heart by getting with another girl. His mother named him after her favorite singer, Johnny Cash, and apparently he went by his middle name now for his tournaments.

"I'm gonna be fine. Be outta here and back on the bull by tomorrow," he said smugly as April assessed his broken fibula.

"You have a busted leg, you won't be getting on any bull tomorrow," she said, shaking her head.

Cash only smiled and shook his head, "So you really became a doctor, huh?"

"I did, you are lucky you showed up in my ER today," she said as Torres finally arrived.

"Three bruised, possibly broken ribs, a fibula fracture, sciatic bruising, tendon tear, bruised sacrum, multiple contusions, and possible concussion," she told Torres.

"What the hell?" Torres asked, baffled.

"Bull rider," April answered.

"Did someone say concussion?" Derek Shepherd said as he walked through the door, "What the hell happened to this guy?" as he looked over the battered man.

"Bull rider," Callie and April said together.

Derek nodded and began getting to work. April looked to Callie who said, "I am going to need to get him into surgery and place some pins."

April nodded and said, "I'll book it."

Callie nodded and April left Cash's room, shaking her head and sighing in frustration. Guys like Cash were gluttons for punishment and never learned. She wouldn't be at all surprised if Cash did try to leave the hospital to ride a bull tomorrow.

April slotted Torres into the OR and began filling out John's chart when she felt Jackson sidle up beside her.

"I can't stop thinking about last night," he murmured seductively in her ear.

"Jackson," she said, blushing, "Not at work."

"But I want to," he whined playfully.

April looked at him and smiled, "You are such a brat."

He smiled and laughed, playfully stomping his foot causing her to laugh.

He kissed her lightly and said, "I heard you had a bull rider down here."

"We do and get this: I know him. I went to high school with him. He dated my sister for a couple of weeks then broke her heart," she said.

"What are the odds of a bull rider coming here that you know?" he asked, "What's his name?"

"Cash Melloy, well John Cash Melloy, but I guess he just goes by Cash now," she said.

"That is such a bull rider name," he said in awe, looking towards the trauma room where they were still working on him.

April laughed and said, "He was named after Johnny Cash."

Jackson nodded and said, "Yeah I kinda figured that out."

He and April continued to flirt with each other until Stephanie approached and said, "Hi Dr. Avery," she said with a wide smile causing April to grit her teeth.

"Dr. Kepner, Mr. Melloy is requesting you," she said in a more professional tone.

April nodded and grabbed his chart as she went back in.

"Hey John, we are all set for surgery. Dr. Torres, one of the best orthopedic surgeons in the country is going to fix you up. Do you have any questions," she asked as she tried to assess how he was taking it. He looked absolutely unfazed by the fact he was going into surgery. He had been through all this before many times, she would guess.

"Are you gonna be there to hold my hand?" he asked with a wink and a smirk.

"I can scrub in and assist Dr. Torres is she is willing to let me into her OR," she offered, looking at Callie who shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, then I will see you up there," April said, "Anything else? Want me to call your mother?" she said teasingly, knowing his mother got mad whenever he got injured.

"You wouldn't dare, Kepner," he said, chuckling.

"Wouldn't I?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

He just laughed and April left the exam room to go and tell Hunt she was scrubbing in.

Jackson was still standing at the nurses' station, and she walked up to him and said, "I get to scrub in on him now."

Jackson nodded and said, "That is awesome. So you want to go to Joe's later?"

She nodded and said, "Sure I will probably have to meet you over there."

He nodded and then pecked her lips before walking away.

April smiled as she watched him go before going to scrub in for surgery.

Jackson

Jackson finished his surgery and was now headed to a meeting that was taking place via conference call with the Harper Avery Foundation to discuss Jackson's new role here at the hospital. Jackson was more than nervous, especially because since April had caused him to reevaluate everything, he was didn't know what to say. Did he really want this?

Jackson walked into the conference room and sat at the table. There were bottles of water scattered in the middle of the big conference room table and Jackson grabbed one and took a sip, waiting for the call.

The door opened and he turned and was shocked to see his mother standing there.

"Hi honey," she said, sitting next to him and grabbing a bottle of water for herself.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I tried to call you last night that I was staying in town for this call, but you didn't answer," Catherine said.

"Oh," Jackson said, "Why did you decide to stay?"

"I wanted to be here for moral support. I know this decision is scary, but Jackson, it is time for you to step up and fulfill your familial legacy. This is a compromise between working for the Foundation and working here. It's the best of both worlds for you. It's one of the only reasons I decided to do it," she said genuinely.

Jackson rubbed his forehead, a headache coming on as his mother talked about his legacy. It always came back to that.

"Jackson, I know you are hell-bent on making your own path. Well I say make your own path here with the resources this connection will give you. Seattle Grace Mercy West will be a triumph if pulled off and I have faith that you can do it, baby," Catherine said, reaching out and cupping his cheek with her hand like she did when he was little.

Her words made sense. Jackson knew he couldn't run from his family, his name, or his "legacy" forever. He needed to eventually embrace it and do it on his own terms. This was a good way to do it. And he loved Seattle Grace. It had been a rough couple of years to start, but he had grown attached to this place and to these people.

The phone rang and before Jackson pressed the answer button, he smiled at his mom who returned it.

"Dr. Jackson Avery speaking," he said.

April

April finished scrubbing out with Callie and walked towards the locker room. April entered to find Jackson already dressed and waiting on her. She walked towards him and sat on his lap asking, "How was your day?"

"Good, I have a lot to tell you," he said, kissing her temple. April nodded, knowing he had made his decision. She wondered which it was, but she had a feeling she knew.

April quickly dressed and grabbed her things before walking out of the hospital hand in hand, across the street to the bar. April and Jackson walked over to an empty booth and Jackson said, "I will get the drinks."

She nodded and he asked, "Your usual?"

She nodded and he walked away to get her whisky sour and his scotch neat.

April drummed her fingers on the tabletop knowing tonight was the night they would begin their discussions on where they were both going in their lives and what it would mean for "them".

Jackson came back and set her glass in front of her as he sat down.

"So I made a decision today," he said, cutting right to the chase.

She nodded and said, "And?"

"I am staying. I will be on the board," he said, nodding.

April smiled and nodded. She knew he would choose to stay. While April had struggled to find her niche At Seattle Grace, Jackson melded almost immediately and made the hospital his home. April said, mustering up a small smile, "Congratulations. That's wonderful news."

Jackson nodded and looked to her expectantly and April wondered what he was thinking.

"And you?" he asked.

"And me what?" she asked, confused.

"Have you made a decision on whether you stay or go?" he asked.

She shook her head and said, "Not yet."

Jackson looked at her and then down at his drink, as if disappointed.

"I thought," he began slowly, "That my decision would...help you make your mind up."

April sighed and bit her lower lip, "It does, but Jackson... I can't just turn down big opportunities so easily. I have to consider what is best for me and my career. Right now, Seattle isn't even offering me any incentives. If I were to stay it would be like I was chief resident. I don't want that. I want to learn. I want to grow into the best trauma surgeon I can be."

Jackson looked her over and nodded as he said, "So...you are leaving."

April's lip trembled as she nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"I don't want to, but I have to," she said, her voice trembling.

Jackson nodded, and the look on his face was worse than tears. Worse than weeping. He stood and said, "I...I have to go. I will see you at home."

April nodded, but as he passed her to leave, she grabbed his hand and stood, "Jackson, I love you."

He nodded and it broke her heart that he didn't say it back to her before walking out of the bar.

Jackson

Jackson walked back in the hospital, deciding to crash there for the night because he couldn't bear to go back to the apartment he shared with April. He couldn't be there when he knew in just weeks she wouldn't be living there anymore. Her room empty.

Jackson closed the nearest empty on call room and clicked the lights off. He sat on the cot, bending over as he rested his hands on his knees. He rubbed his face tiredly, feeling ragged. He didn't know what to do...how to feel. There was so much swirling in his head. April was leaving him.

If it had ended badly between them, it would have been easier. But it wasn't ending badly. It was just ending. She never wanted to hurt him. And that was the worst feeling, because he understood. He understood her hurting him like this. If he had a chance to learn, to grow into a more interesting person, a better person, a better surgeon...there was no doubt he would take it. He was the one that was stuck, not her.

Jackson lay back on the cot and rubbed his eyes to try and stop the tears that so desperately tried to escape. He closed his eyes as he kicked off his shoes, trying to get comfortable. He needed to get some sleep. He had early meetings with banks and investors on behalf of the foundation. He also needed to begin facilitating the sale for the hospital along with the other doctors.

The door creaked open, and he expected it to be April looking for him. But Stephanie appeared in her street clothes. She smiled as she spotted him and said, "I saw you come in here. You looked a little down. Like you could use a friend," she said as she clicked the door shut behind her.

Jackson sat up and inhaled saying, "April and me...we….well, it's complicated."

Stephanie nodded in understanding, sympathy on her face as she placed a hand on his shoulder in a show of comfort. "That sucks. I am sorry."

Jackson nodded and said, "I couldn't go back to our apartment so I decided to try and crash here."

Stephanie nodded and looked him in the eyes before her gaze flicked down to his lips. She suddenly leaned in and captured his lips with hers and she kissed him deeply. He was surprised at first, but he responded, desperate to feel anything but hurt. He knew it was wrong, but he just...he needed to feel something.

Jackson lay back on his back, pulling her with him so she was hovering over him as he explored her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and writhed against him and he felt her unbutton her shirt. Jackson pulled away and said, "Stephanie-"

The door to the on call room suddenly opened and it was Jackson's worst nightmare come to life. April.

She gasped as what she saw registered. The look on her face...she closed her eyes, but tears leaked out of them before she slammed the door behind her in anger.

"APRIL!" he screamed, pushing Stephanie off of him.

"APRIL, WAIT!" he called as he grabbed his shoes.

"Jackson-" Stephanie began.

"Don't say anything, just don't say anything," he said as he ran out of the on call room to find April.

He looked down both hallways, sprinting to the right since that was the direction of the nearest exit. He needed to find her.

April

April didn't go right though. She went left. She now walked down the halls, crying as she went. A couple nurses and staff members called out to her asking if she was okay, but she ignored them.

April stopped wandering when she found herself outside of Cash Melloy's room. What possessed her to go in, she didn't know. He looked up at her and was about to crack a joke when he noticed her tears.

"Kepner, what's wrong? I know better than to think that those tears are for me," he said, not able to keep a joke from escaping. She didn't smile though. She couldn't. Not when her heart was breaking.

She slowly walked over to the chair beside his bed and asked in a shaky voice, "If you love someone, why do you cheat?"

Cash's brow furrowed in confusion and said, "Someone cheated on you?"

April released a sob and nodded as she covered her face with her hands as she worked to control herself.

"If...if…" she said through her sobs, "If you love someone….why? WHY do you cheat?" she practically shouted.

Cash reached out for her hand and gently said, "If he loved you, really loved you, then he would hate to see you like this."

"Am I not good enough? Easy to forget? Why did you forget my sister so easily?" April asked, ranting and babbling like she was insane as tears streamed down her face.

"April-" Cash said gently.

"Just answer the damn question," she barked, "Tell me, if you _love _someone, _why _do you cheat?"

"We cheat because we are cowards," he said gently. April looked at this man, this broken and battered man with broken bones and bruises from bull riding. Calling himself a coward. It didn't make any sense.

"It had nothing to do with you," he said gently to April, "It never has to do with the women. We need to find a way to prove we aren't afraid, and we do really stupid shit to try to prove it. All we really need to do is be honest usually. But that is terrifying. More terrifying than a 1,500 lbs. American bucking bull with you in his sights."

April wiped at her face, but tears immediately replaced the ones she wiped away.

"What he did was wrong, you didn't do anything wrong. If I could tell anything to the women I have cheated on over the years, it would be that," he said honestly, squeezing her hand gently.

April nodded and in a rough, raspy voice she said, "Thanks."

He nodded and said, "You...you should relax."

April nodded and she looked at the clock. She didn't know where to go.

"Stay here," he answered, without having to ask her.

She smiled and leaned back in the chair that family members usually slept in when their loved ones were hurt or sick.

He clicked on the TV and settled on a bull riding tournament, explaining the rounds, and trying to express the excitement he felt as he straddled those powerful animals. Those eight seconds made him feel alive.

April knew what he meant. She felt alive in surgery. Racing the clock as she worked to save each patient. She just didn't get as many broken bones or bruises as she did it. Surprisingly, she felt better hanging out with him. She didn't know when, but she fell asleep in his room, listening to him talk about bulls.

**So...how much do you all hate me?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, thanks so much for the amazing response I am getting to this story. I hope you are all still liking it. There is a lot going on in this chapter so it might be a few days until I update. Be sure to review or PM me your thoughts. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

The Fall

Chapter 10

April

April woke to someone shaking her. She sat up, gasping at the crick in her neck from sleeping in a chair all night. She looked to see who woke her and was surprised to see Dr. Hunt looking down at her in concern.

He put his finger to his mouth, pointing to a sleeping Cash.

April rubbed her face, still stiff with the tears she cried over Jackson and stood, folding the blanket someone had placed over her as she slept.

April followed Hunt out into the hallway, closing Cash's door behind her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking her over. She probably had dried mascara that had run down her cheeks.

She shook her head and said, "Not really."

"Torres told me you know this patient. A friend?" he guessed.

She shook her head and said, "He used to date my sister."

He nodded and said, "You...want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and said, "But I do need to talk to you, Dr. Hunt."

He nodded and she felt tears prickle her eyes as she looked to her mentor.

"I have decided to take the fellowship offer from Inova. It...it-" she stammered as she tried to fight her tears.

"It's a wonderful opportunity," Hunt said, giving her a small proud smile, "I am happy for you."

She smiled and let her tears spill down her cheeks as she nodded, "I will miss it here."

He nodded and said, "I think we all will miss you too, April."

April smiled and he said, "Today is your day off, isn't it?"

April thought about it, trying to remember what day it was. "Uh, yeah. I..I forgot."

He chuckled and said, "Well, go home, pack, relax," before he walked away.

April nodded, looking at her watch. Too early to go home. Jackson would still be there, probably in bed or about to wake up.

She walked towards the cafeteria and grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and a banana. April never had been in the cafeteria this early. It was sort of eerie to see it so abandoned. She sat and ate her breakfast while making a game plan.

April needed to pack. She needed to make arrangements with a moving company. She needed to tell her family her decision to move to Washington DC. April closed her eyes as she pain swept through her as an image of Jackson and Stephanie flashed in her head.

She shook her head, trying to erase it, but it flashed in her head stubbornly. April shivered as a thought occurred to her. What if...what if he...what they had been doing...whatever they were doing for awhile? What if this wasn't the first time for them? April felt sick and threw out the rest of her oatmeal as she rushed to the restroom and got sick.

The betrayal she felt was so strong she was certain it was going to kill her. Stop her heart from beating.

April cried as she realized what a foolish, immature girl she had been. Jackson had told her from the beginning that he couldn't be in something serious. He had told her. She should have known he wouldn't be able to remain faithful to her.

April wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet, making sure she didn't make any mess before standing and leaving the stall. April rinsed her mouth out and washed her hands before leaving the bathroom. She checked her watch. Jackson should be on his way into the hospital and she was going to make sure she wasn't here when he got here. She just couldn't stand to look at him yet.

April drove home and sighed when she saw that Jackson's car was gone. She reached in her purse for her keys and her phone, which she had turned off.

As she powered it back up, a symphony of alerts rang out from the phone, telling her she had countless missed calls, text messages, and voicemails.

She didn't need to check them to know that all of them were probably from Jackson.

April walked in the apartment and froze in fear when she heard movement. She slowly walked towards the kitchen, and sighed when she saw Alex. Today was his day off too.

She didn't want to talk to him. He probably would make her feel even shittier that she already did.

She walked towards her room, kicking off her shoes and throwing her purse on her bed before grabbing her towel and heading towards the shower.

She locked the bathroom door and walked towards the sink. She looked as awful as she had imagined. She was pale and her eyes were red and swollen. So were her lips. Her nose was red and running. And there was definitely tear tracks with mascara on her face. Just her appearance made her shudder and want to cry. So this was what heartbreak looked like?

April grabbed her toothbrush and reached for the toothpaste and got to work on cleaning herself up. She might be broken, but she was going to be damned if she looked it.

April was surprised that after her shower, she had only cried once and for a short period of time. After she got out she dried off, got dressed and walked out into the kitchen to make a grocery list. She needed to stay busy or her emotions would take over.

"April?" Alex called out from the living room.

"Yeah?" she called back.

He apparently didn't need anything, just wanted to make sure it was her that was home.

"Hey," he said walking in the kitchen.

"Morning," she said, keeping her focus on the task at hand. But she was curious if Jackson had said anything to him.

"Did you get stuck at the hospital last night?" he asked.

April nodded, even though that wasn't the truth.

"So I heard you made a decision," he said conversationally.

April looked up at him in confusion and he said, "You're leaving. So where to?"

"Inova in Washington DC," she said, a small, fixed smile on her face.

Jackson nodded and said, "I am thinking of leaving too. Hopkins wants me."

April gaped at the news and then smiled a genuine smile and said, "That's fantastic. Really, congratulations. Robbins must be so proud."

"Haven't told her yet. I don't think she is going to be happy," he said.

April shrugged and said, "She will be eventually."

He nodded. They barely ever had conversations that lasted this long before.

"So, you and Avery doing the long distance thing?" he asked.

April shook her head and said, "Uh, no. We aren't."

Alex looked at her and then said, "Oh, well-"

"It's okay. There isn't anything to say," April said, holding back her tears.

April finished her list and said, "I am going to the grocery store, you need anything?"

He shook his head and she nodded and left.

Jackson

Jackson looked through the entire hospital before he ran into Hunt, who reminded him it was April's day off. He sighed and wondered if he could run home and meet her on his lunch break. He needed to talk to her, practically desperate for it.

Just as he was about to leave for his lunch break, he got a 911 page for the ER. He growled in frustration and almost threw his pager on the ground. Now he wouldn't be able to talk to April until after his shift. Depending on the severity of this patient, he might need to stay all night.

Jackson ran to the ER and swore when he realized he would need to go into surgery with Hunt on this patient.

As they scrubbed in, Hunt said, "April told me this morning."

"Told you?" he asked. April was here this morning?

"About Inova. I think it will be good for her. It is an excellent hospital. I know the chief of surgery there. He assured me April will really be able to spread her wings there," Hunt said, smiling as a nurse wrapped him in a surgical gown.

It was also across the country. As far as she could go. Jackson sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know how he was going to get through this surgery without losing it.

April was really leaving him. And he deserved it. If she hadn't of decided already, his mistake with Stephanie definitely pushed her to go.

Jackson followed Hunt into the OR, but stopped short when he spotted Stephanie. She was standing on his side of the table and Jackson cleared his throat and said, "It's a little crowded in here. Dr. Edwards, you can observe from the gallery."

Hunt looked at him curiously but began to cut the patient open as Edwards looked at Jackson in shock. He felt little guilt though.

She stormed out of the OR and Hunt asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Jackson said, focusing on his work.

It was a long surgery, and not because the procedure was complicated.

After he scrubbed out he received another page, this one for an on call room. He jogged towards it, knowing it had to be April.

He burst into the on call room and scowled in anger when it wasn't April, but Stephanie.

"You had no right to throw me out of that surgery," she said angrily.

"Dr. Edwards, I have every right to ensure the safety of the patient," Jackson hissed, "Your presence jeopardized their care."

"Jackson-"

"Dr. Avery," he corrected.

Stephanie scoffed and laughed, "It was Jackson last night."

Jackson felt repulsed by her words and said, "How convenient you were there."

She recoiled as if he slapped her and said, "You can't abuse your power over me as an attending."

Jackson nodded and said, "It won't be happening again. Additionally, I will no longer be mentoring you for plastics. You are finished with your rotations for my department, but should you be on a case needing a plastics' consult, request someone else."

Stephanie nodded her head, but then said, "I...I do care for you."

Jackson shook his head and said, "You are an intern, I am an attending. Crossing that line with me again is inappropriate. Remember that."

Jackson left the on call room and paced the halls until he stopped outside Sloan's room. He entered and said, "I need advice."

April

April got home and unloaded her groceries and the boxes she picked up from the moving company. She would be packing tonight.

April just put dinner on for herself since Alex was nowhere to be found and began to pack, first her summer clothes and then the more fragile items in her room, which she wrapped in old newspapers. She had developed a good system when she heard her pager go off.

She grabbed it, wondering if this was Jackson trying to get ahold of her. He had been calling and texting throughout the day, begging her to let him explain.

It was Callie though, so she called and said, "Hey Callie, what's up?"

"I need you to come in," she said, desperately.

"Why?" April asked confused as she wrapped a crystal cross her parents had given her for her Confirmation.

"Your friend, John Melloy, is trying to check himself out AMA," she said.

April sighed and closed her eyes. _What a pain in the ass_, she thought to herself.

"I am coming," she said, clicking her phone off.

April sat up and grabbed a pair of jeans and her leather jacket. She looked through her phone and dialed her mom and asked for Anne Melloy's number. Her mom was curious, but gave it to her anyway. She could be a pain in the ass too.

She jogged into the hospital and went straight to the floor he was on.

She heard Callie insisting that he needed to stay, but he just laughed it away and said, "I have ridden bulls in worse condition."

"Be that as it may-" Callie tried.

"John," April said, walking into his room, "You are not leaving this hospital. I will drug you and force you to stay in that bed until you are healed if I have to."

He chuckled and said, "You don't scare me, Kepner."

He began to stand and reach for his clothes, but she held up her phone and said, "I _will _call your mother."

"You don't have her number," he scoffed, calling her bluff.

"Anne Melloy, 555-5505?" she asked.

He shook his head in amused disbelief and said, "You called your mom?"

She nodded and said, "I didn't tell her why, but don't think I won't call your mom."

He sighed and said, "You are a real pain in the ass, Kepner."

"You are a pain in the ass," she shot back, causing Callie and Cash to laugh.

"Alright, but I am not missing the district title championships. I don't care if you call her," he said, putting his broken foot down.

April smiled as he settled back in bed. "You interrupted a perfectly good day off. Now I have to get back to packing."

"Packing?" he asked, interested in the subject change.

"I am moving to Washington DC in two weeks," she said.

He nodded and said, "Well I'll be damned."

She chuckled and left his room, following Callie to the station.

"So, Inova?" Callie said, smiling at her, "That's exciting news."

April only nodded and said, "Page me again if you need me."

"Hey, I know leaving Jackson goes against every impulse, every instinct, but it is the right thing," she said gently, "And maybe it doesn't mean you have to break up." She meant to be kind, so April just nodded and tears filled her eyes.

"April?"

April froze when she heard Jackson call out for her from down the hall. She looked up, like a deer caught in headlights. Callie noticed her obvious alarm and looked to her in confusion and concern.

April turned and began walking in the opposite direction as Jackson called out to her again. She heard him jogging down the hall and she quickened her pace towards the elevators. She pushed the buttons impatiently, feeling the panic and desperation creep up and almost choke her.

"April," Jackson called out, just as the elevators popped open.

He was within distance and April knew she was going to be sharing at least the elevator ride with him.

As April predicted, he caught the elevator and the doors clicked shut behind him. "Can we talk about this, please?" he whispered.

"I just need you to tell me how big of an idiot I am," she said, her voice deceptively calm and quiet. Inside April was a hurricane of emotion. Every negative emotion there was, she was having it.

"What?" Jackson asked, looking to her in confusion.

"How long have you been sleeping with her?" April asked quietly, knowing if she went any louder she would be screaming. "I mean, I get that it was my fault for assuming you could keep it to one woman, but I need to know how long it's been going on. Since LA? Before that?"

"April we never-" Jackson said, but April swore she felt sick at the idea of him lying to her face so she cut him off quickly.

"Don't _lie _to me Jackson!" she screeched, "I may be a fucking idiot, but I am not stupid. I swear to God, if you say _'It's not what you think'_ or _'It wasn't what it looked liked'_ I _will _throw up all over you," she warned.

"But it isn't what you think!" he demanded. April shook her head as his lies tore through her.

The elevator doors dinged open and she gasped in relief as she wiped her face of the tears she found there. She hated showing him any weakness.

"April, please," he begged, following her out of the elevator.

April shook her head. If she wanted them to get back together, she might want to hear what he had to say, but she didn't. She didn't deserve to be cheated on.

Jackson grabbed her arm to stop her and spun her around to face him.

"Look, I am sorry," Jackson said, his eyes desperate for her to listen and understand.

"So am I!" she said hissed quietly, her tears now running down her face as she continued, "I am sorry I fell in love with you. I am sorry I believed you loved me," she choked out a her voice ragged, as she ripped her arm out of his grip and ran out of the hospital the rest of the way. Jackson thankfully didn't follow her.

She drove home wiping at her tears. The majority of the things she had flung at him were just to hurt him. Some of them were true, but when she had said she was sorry for loving him...that had been a lie. Even now, April knew that when she wasn't so hurt by him, she would never regret her time she had with Jackson. She did love him. She just wished it didn't have to hurt so badly.

Jackson

Jackson stood in the lobby, her words still echoing in the silence of the lobby. He felt...fucking terrible. April's tears, her words, her pain...they all hurt him.

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He was on the verge of crying and he couldn't. He was still on duty at work and he needed to keep it together. Jackson stood there, wondering if April would leave and never speak to him again. Were they really done? As lovers? As friends?

The loss he felt was...overwhelming. Like a black hole sucking everything in his life away to some unknown dimension of hell. Jackson rubbed his face, seeing a few patients and their families looking at him curiously.

He turned and walked down to the trauma, which was hectic and buzzing with an admit.

Callie cut him off and said, "What was that about?"

He looked at her curiously and asked, "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Callie asked.

"What was she crying about?" he demanded to know.

"Her job taking her away," Callie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jackson nodded and Callie said, "Did you fight about the move? Because that...trust me, _that_ is nothing. Arizona moved to _Africa _and now...we are married...we have a kid together. Distance isn't important unless you make it important."

"It's...it's not about the distance," he said simply, before walking away.

Callie looked over at him before Hunt called out, "Torres, I need you over here."

Callie nodded and walked towards the patient while Jackson sat at the trauma nurses' station and checked his pager for pages. He contemplated going and talking to Sloan again who had made him feel better until his run in with April.

"Jackson, will you page Robbins and Karev," Hunt said quickly before closing the door behind him to the trauma room.

Jackson sighed, doing nurses' work by paging Robbins and Karev. They ran down and quickly enter the trauma room without even looking at Jackson. That was quite a lot of doctors.

Jackson stood and walked towards the trauma room. He began to enter, but Callie stepped out, closing the door behind her quickly.

"You need some help?" he asked curiously, trying to peek into the trauma room.

"No, they have too many hands on deck. Hunt asked me to tell you to book an OR and to go find some ambu bags for him. There are two trauma rooms that are out," she said.

Jackson looked at her curiously before heading to the station and booking the OR and having a team prep it for surgery.

He decided the ambu bags could wait and decided to wait to see what was going on in that room. He sat patiently at the station when the gurney was brought out. Jackson froze as he recognized who was on the gurney and why all the secrecy.

"April," he whispered in fear as he stood and ran towards the gurney. "What happened?!" he demanded of Hunt as he moved to follow the gurney through to surgery.

"She ran off the side of the road, sustaining minimal injuries," Hunt said.

"Why wasn't I told?" Jackson asked angrily, pointing towards where he last saw April wheeled away.

"You know why. You are a loved one, not her doctor. I need to get to surgery though to overlook the work done on her," Hunt said in a calming voice. Jackson nodded and moved to follow him once more, but Hunt placed a hand on Jackson's chest to stop him.

"Avery," Hunt said, "You can't go. You need to stay."

"She isn't conscious right now. There is minimal damage to her leg, but Callie believes there might a need to place some screws to set it," Hunt said.

"Wait here and I will come out and give you frequent updates. This is a very routine and easy procedure for Torres," Hunt said reassuringly.

Jackson nodded and weakly murmured, "Updates."

Hunt nodded and went through the doors leading towards the OR. Jackson rubbed his hands over his shaved head and then rubbed his face, stressed and worried.

Jackson sat on the stairs, resting his elbows on his knees, his eyes trained on the double doors waiting impatiently for his first update.

Meredith walked down the stairs after a few moments and said, "I just heard. I will go see how everything is going and get an update."

He smiled, appreciative and watched as she walked through the double doors.

After what seemed like forever, Meredith walked back out and sat next to him and said, "She doesn't need pins, Callie was able to be less invasive than she originally planned and used a newer technique to secure the leg. She will be fine."

Jackson nodded and sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"Did you know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Know what?" Jackson asked.

"That she was pregnant? Did she?" Meredith asked.

Jackson's mouth fell open and he stared at Meredith before looking towards the double doors. Every bone, every muscle, and every thought he had screamed at him to go to her. To find her.

"I...I...no, I didn't know. If she knew, she didn't tell me. Is the baby...did the baby…" Jackson stammered out nervously.

"Still on board as far as I know," Meredith said in a soft voice, "Is that good?"

Jackson nodded and said, "I...I think so."

A baby? Jackson was going to have a baby? With April? Even though it freaked him out, he couldn't help the small smile that touched his lips as he felt tears leak out of the corners of his eyes. He stood and anxiously began to pace in front of the stairs and the doors that separated him from April.

Jackson waited another hour before Hunt and Torres appeared.

He immediately pounced on them, "How is she? Is she okay? When can I see her?"

"Slow down," Hunt said, "She is fine. Callie did some of the finest work I have ever seen. April will need very little physical therapy and scarring will be minimal."

"And...and the baby?" Jackson said, terrified.

Hunt and Callie looked towards Meredith, who only nodded.

"Arizona and Karev said that April is still pregnant, but it is delicate. April has been through so much and if she didn't know, finding out could cause her so much stress she could lose it," Callie said.

Jackson nodded and said, "I...I should probably not tell her then."

"What?" Callie said, shocked.

"April...I cheated on her and she caught me," Jackson explained, "That is what April has been upset about."

Meredith, Hunt, and Callie all looked at him in shock. Callie looked furious.

"You cheated on April? With who?" Meredith said in disbelief.

"An intern. We didn't sleep together and I was about to stop it when April walked in," Jackson said.

"Uh huh," Callie said skeptically.

"It's true," he swore, hoping his tone and his expression spoke for him despite the overwhelming evidence.

"Does April know that?" Meredith asked. Hunt was beginning to look uncomfortable.

Jackson shook his head and said, "She hasn't spoken to me since. It happened yesterday."

"Jesus, Jackson, you are…" Meredith said trailing off.

"Screwed, yeah I know," Jackson snapped.

"I think I am going to go check on April," Hunt said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Meredith, will you…" Jackson asked.

She nodded and said, "I still think you should tell her."

"I don't want her to miscarry," he said fearfully, "She doesn't need one more terrible thing to happen because of me."

Jackson realized how that sounded and quickly said, "The baby is not terrible. To miscarry would be."

Meredith nodded in understanding and followed Hunt as they left Jackson to wait once more outside for an update. He heard his pager go off, but he just didn't care. He was waiting right here until he was told she was moved and then he was going to wherever they took her next.

"I figured her out. She is a better person than I am. She tried not to sully your name with all of us before leaving because she knew you were staying. She just wanted to move away and heal and let you have a chance here. You don't deserve her, you idiot," Callie said harshly.

Jackson snapped, "You don't think I know that? I know that better than anyone here."

Callie seemed to realize that while he deserved her harsh words, Jackson was coming apart at the seams with worry for April.

"She will be fine," Callie said gently, "And because she is the kindest of people, she will come around to you and even forgive you."

Jackson looked at her hopefully and said, "You really think so?"

She nodded and said, "A tiger can't change its stripes."

Jackson could only hope that was true.

**So, again, a lot happening, but I did warn you that drama was coming. So make sure to tell me what you all think!**


End file.
